Los Patakis
by Anillus
Summary: Una familia tan complicada guarda muchos secretos, pero aprenderemos a descubrirlos a través de los ojos de Helga.G.Pataki; que por su lado, atraviesa la difícil etapa de la adolescencia extrañando a un Arnold que se mudó con sus padres. Lo volverá a ver?
1. Chapter 1

**Los Patakis**

_Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett, así como la idea de la historia; excepto algunos personajes que son invenciones mías._

Hola! Cómo están?... Antes que nada quiero contarles que estoy muy emocionada con este nuevo fic! Como todos saben, y para los que no, ahora les cuento, que Craig Barlett después de la película "The Jungle" en donde Arnold rescata a sus padres, quería hacer una saga sobre la vida de la familia Pataki, denominada "The Patakis". Por una razón o por otra nunca salió al aire, pero Craig tuvo una charla con los fans en donde les hablaba de este proyecto:

Helga está atravesando la compleja etapa de la adolescencia, ahora tiene 15 años… Es una adolescente difícil, gruñona, mandona y según el creador, todavía se siente "una fracasada", pero aún así, no es depresiva. Utiliza su atuendo rosa aún, y su moño el cual oculta con una gorra azul, por razones sentimentales (sabemos cuales); sigue con su oposición hacia los modelos de feminidad, y mantiene su uniceja y sus dos coletas a muerte. Obviamente, al crecer se desarrolla, pero es algo que detesta, negándose rotundamente a verse cada vez más a verse como una adulta.

Con respecto a Arnold, sigue loca por él, alguna vez fueron pareja, pero tuvieron momentos tormentosos debido al carácter difícil de cada uno, y terminaron. Él se muda con sus padres (no se sabe a dónde), dejando a Helga como la protagonista principal. Por un lado, Craig deja entender que si bien Arnold tiene sus rasgos propios, y como todos sabemos es muy maduro para su edad y supongo que cuando crece también; no deja de ser un adolecente, aunque la de los problemas sea Helga… No se sabe por qué se separaron y en realidad, no se sabe si fueron una pareja pública; es decir, sus amigos no sospechan acerca del tema. Excepto quizás Phoebe quien al ser la mejor amiga de Helga, la conoce bien, y además Gerald; quienes mantienen un noviazgo que sigue siendo clandestino, eso si a diferencia de sus amigos, sin problemas o enredos.

Olga se muda a la casa paterna otra vez, quiere ser actriz y está probando suerte en castings de Hollywood; Helga sigue sin tolerarla. Miriam consigue un empleo en la televisión, pero los rasgos de su alcoholismo se siguen notando e inclusive su depresión (Craig deja una puerta abierta, para apuntar en este tema y en cuando finalmente, ella estalla)… Por otro lado, Bob Pataki sigue metido en su mundo de la venta, el poder y la vanidad. Sin embargo, de ahora en más, ambos padres perderán la preferencia por Olga y su atención excesiva, generando que ambas hermanas se acerquen a través de la nueva carrera de la mayor de los Pataki, siendo ella la que actúa, y Helga, quien le escribe los libretos de sus personajes.

En cuanto a los amigos, como siguen viviendo en la ciudad de Hillwood, aparecen muchos personajes de siempre, ahora claro, son adolescentes torpes y con sus inquietudes de la edad (gracias a la personalidad de cada uno). Y además como Helga está en la secundaria, se abre un mundo donde aparecerán nuevas personas que la moldearán de alguna manera. Lila y ella terminan siendo amigas, cuando Arnold se aleja; mostrando a Phoebe, quien es la que la hace entrar en razón y la acompaña siempre, y a Lila, quien le muestra el sentido de la sociabilización con otras personas y a la vez, la amabilidad, notando que no todo es como parece, y que ella también tiene sus propios conflictos en casa; haciendo un conjunto muy gracioso y exagerado.

Brainy, es una figura muy importante, Craig no aclara por qué, pero pienso que quizás sea por lo sentimientos que tiene hacia Helga, y que nunca cambiaron.

Otra figura destacada, va a ser la doctora Bliss, quien va a aparecer, siendo la contención y el salvavidas de esta muchacha tan complicada y rebelde: notando que cuando ella y Arnold se separan, Helga solo se cierra más, enterrando muy en el fondo los sentimientos que mantiene hacia él.

Quise hacer esta historia, porque a través de las cartas que Helga le escribe cada noche a Arnold, se puede ver en el fondo la persona que en verdad es, sus sentimientos, lo que piensa y lo que aborrece. Haciendo saber, que es una muy buena persona, a pesar de ser una joven con problemas (en todo sentido). Según Craig, Arnold le escribe a Helga, pero ella jamás envía las cartas que le hace a él. Sacándolas del buzón después de dejarlas y guardándolas en carpetas muy organizadas como sus santuarios y libros de poemas. Este va a ser otro punto interesante, para cuando Arnold y ella se reencuentren. (Porque, en un momento dado, Arnold aparece, pero Craig no aclaró si vuelven a ser pareja, o si quedan como amigos).

Espero que les guste la idea de hacer el fic, si tienen alguna sugerencia, díganmela. Si bien se trata de la vida de Helga y su familia conviviendo con sus complicaciones, quise hacer algo dramático y divertido a la vez, con las ironías y el sarcasmo de la rubia; siendo el recuerdo de Arnold un factor que desata otras situaciones interesantes para todos, no solo para Helga, y que a pesar de que él no esté, de alguna manera se siente su presencia.

Gracia por leer… Nos vemos y mucha suerte!


	2. Olga se muda a casa

_**Estoy aquí**_

_**Ya se que no vendrás**_

_**Todo lo que fue**_

_**El tiempo lo dejó atrás.**_

_**Se que no regresarás, **_

_**Lo que nos pasó**_

_**No repetirá jamás.**_

_**Mil años no me alcanzarán,**_

_**Para borrarte y olvidar.**_

………………

_**Y ahora estoy aquí**_

_**Queriendo convertir**_

_**Los campos en ciudad,**_

_**Mezclando el cielo con el mar.**_

_**Se que te dejé escapar,**_

_**Se que te perdí,**_

_**Nada podrá ser igual.**_

………………

_**Mil años pueden alcanzar**_

_**Para que puedas perdonar…**_

………………

_**Estoy aquí queriéndote, ahogándome**_

_**Entre fotos y cuadernos**_

_**Entre cosas y recuerdos**_

_**Que no puedo comprender**_

_**Estoy enloqueciéndome, cambiando**_

_**Un pie, por la cara mía**_

_**Esta noche, por el día y que**_

_**Nada le puedo yo hacer...**_

………………

_**Las cartas que escribí**_

_**Nunca las envié**_

_**No querrás saber de mí**_

_**No puedo entender**_

_**Lo tonta que fui**_

_**Es cuestión de tiempo y fe.**_

………………

_**Mil años con otros mil más,**_

_**Son suficientes para amar…**_

………………

_**Estoy aquí queriéndote, ahogándome**_

_**Entre fotos y cuadernos,**_

_**Entre cosas y recuerdos,**_

_**Que no puedo comprender.**_

_**Estoy enloqueciéndome, cambiando**_

_**Un pie por la cara mía**_

_**Esta noche por el día y que...**_

………………

_**Si aun piensas algo en mí,**_

_**Sabes que sigo esperándote…**_

………………

_**Estoy aquí queriéndote, ahogándome**_

_**Entre fotos y cuadernos,**_

_**Entre cosas y recuerdos,**_

_**Que no puedo comprender.**_

_**Estoy enloqueciéndome, cambiando**_

_**Un pie por la cara mía**_

_**Esta noche por el día y que...**_

_**Estoy aquí…**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Olga se muda a casa**

_Querido Arnold:_

_Hola, soy yo, Helga… Debe parecerte extraño que te escriba, cabeza de balón…_ ("No, no puedo poner eso!"... Mencionó tachonando lo escrito y empezando de nuevo_…). Hola Arnold, soy yo, Helga… Te preguntarás por qué te escribo… Bueno, ya sabes, fue hace tanto que te fuiste, y todos los zopencos se preguntan a diario…_ ("**No! Esto no funciona!"…** Exclamó haciendo un bollo y arrojando el papel al cesto, que nunca llegó porque rebotó cerca del piso… Suspiró cansadamente… Luego observó una imagen sobre el escritorio que le llamó la atención… Dos niños de diez años sonriendo para la fotografía, en cierta feria anual del queso… Desvió la mirada recostándose en su asiento y mordiéndose los labios… Tomó una birome violeta del cajón del escritorio y arrancó una hoja de un cuaderno…).

_Querido Arnold:_

_Me pregunto cómo estarás… ¿Qué será de tu vida, mi adorado e idolatrado amor?... __ Mi único amor__… Aveces me parece verte caminando por las calles, recordándome que alguna vez estuviste cerca, y que quizás nada cambió tanto como creo, que todavía estamos juntos…_ (Todo este párrafo se lo imaginó mentalmente, emitiendo un hondo suspiro al final, y continuó escribiendo).

_En casa las cosas están como siempre, bueno… No como siempre, ya que la querida y predilecta hija de los Pataki, volvió de Bennington y ahora está viviendo aquí… Así es! No estoy bromeando! Mi tonta hermana Olga volvió a casa! Puedes creerlo?... Es que acaso no tenía suficiente con sus visitas anuales de días festivos como para tenerla aquí, permanentemente? Qué tortura!... No, no exagero, como debes estar pensando… NO TOLERO A OLGA! Y quieres saber el por qué de tal castigo?... Ni te imaginas amigo… Bien, déjame que te cuente…_

-Helga… Querida, despierta!...- _Me llamó Miriam con su carita sonriente y abriendo las cortinas…_

-Qué ocurre Miriam?... Hoy es sábado! Cielos!...- _Cuestioné tapándome de nuevo y colocando la almohada sobre mi cabeza… El viernes anterior había sido tan largo y agotador, sobre todo por el temita de ese famoso "castigo" que el director Williams me impuso… (Jeje… Me estoy saliendo de tema)…_

-Tu hermana llamó esta mañana… Dice que estará en Hillwood este mediodía y que tiene una sorpresa para nosotros! Tu padre quiere que bajes a recibirla…- _A duras penas escuché lo que decía Miriam, el sueño era mayor y se me cerraban los ojos, pero cuando repasé mentalmente lo que había escuchado…_

-**Qué?...-** _Exclamé_ _saltando de la cama y abriendo los ojos con espanto… Y cómo no hacerlo?..._- **Olga?...-** _Pregunté tontamente…_- P-Pero es que… Todavía no es Acción de Gracias Miriam… Por qué adelantarse?...- _Cuestioné en lo que Miriam me alcanzaba mi ropa y me hacía gestos de que pasara al baño con una sonrisa de "Estoy orgullosa de mi adorada hijita mayor"…_

-Olga no explicó nada cariño… Pero de todos modos qué importa, linda?... Apúrate! Hay que preparar la cena para recibirla!...- _Mencionó Miriam marchándose de mi habitación y corriendo como en los últimos meses la había visto hacerlo… No te conté pero, resulta que la Madre América consiguió un empleo como trasmisora en la AA… Así es, ahora trabaja en televisión… Si antes tener una madre perezosa era algo molesto, imagina lo que es tener a una obsesiva conductora que pasa la mayor parte del día fuera de casa, y cuando está solo la ves durmiendo… Típico!._

_Bajé las escaleras solamente para encontrar al gran Bob lustrando los trofeos de su hijita mayor… Coloqué una mueca de molestia… No otra vez!... Pensé sentándome en el sillón de la sala en lo que el señor panza alegre me silbaba para que no lo haga…_

-Un momento señorita… Nada de holgazanear ahora, Olga viene de visita y quiero que esta pocilga luzca como el palacio que tu hermana merece…- _Me dijo señalándome el armario donde guardamos los elementos de limpieza…_

-Bob, no hablarás enserio…- _Mencioné alarmada, pero lo único que obtuve fue una cara seria, que asentía…_

-Tengo cara de estar bromeando Olga?... A trabajar!...- _Me afirmó tomando su localizador, que para estas fechas, sonaba más seguido que otras veces… Y sin contar esa musiquita infernal que le había colocado… Fue tan gracioso cuando lo tomé sin previo aviso y la cambié por una en la que… Olvídalo!..._

-Soy Helga, Bob…- _Corregí como en la mayoría de mi corta y miserable existencia había hecho… _

_Pero para colmo de todos, la pesadilla recién se iniciaba…_

-**Miriam! Están tocando el timbre! Debe ser Olga!... Niña, arréglate un poco!...-** _Papá exclamó eufórico casi pegando un salto y haciendo gestos de que me parara erguida… Como siempre, la casa estaba decorada con adornos, globos y esas tonterías… Y sin mencionar en cartel de "Bienvenida" que se vino abajo con el portazo que el rayito de sol dio al entrar…_

-**Buenos días a todos!...-** _Saludó en general pegando un grito que dejó sordo hasta al sujeto que la traía…_

-**Olga, cielo! Qué alegría tenerte de nuevo en casa!...-** _Mis padres la abrazaron y formaron el cuadro familiar perfecto, al que estaban acostumbrados…_

-Mami… Papi… Los extrañé tanto!….- _Solo me limité a contemplar la escena en un rincón cruzada de brazos como siempre…_- Y… Dónde está esa bella damita que es mi hermanita bebé?… Helga…- _Escuché el llamado de esa dulce y graciosísimo ángel en persona… Tomé aire, ya tenía una pequeña premonición de lo que iba a suceder… Hiack!..._

-Mírate nada más Helga… Estás preciosa!...- _A estas alturas, ya había acomodado todos los órganos vitales, para que el abrazo de anaconda no me asfixiara…_

_Sonreí de lado_…- Oh si, soy una belleza…- _Contesté señalándome y riendo irónica por el comentario…_

-Tengo tantas cosas para contarles… Por dónde empezar?... Mmmm… Qué es eso que huele tan bien?...- _Se detuvo en sus interesantes anécdotas, gracias a Dios, al oler del pato con patatas que horneaba Miriam…_

-Pato a la naranja que preparé especialmente para ti Olga… No importa linda, nos contarás en la cena…- _Miriam se llevó a la clara muestra de la descendencia Pataki al comedor, mientras Bob se sentaba delante del gran televisor…_

-Están dando el supertazón?...- _Pregunté sentándome a un lado cruzada de brazos…_

-Creí haberte dicho que estabas castigada y que no podías mirar televisión jovencita… Y no lo harás hasta que levantes esas notas… Ahora que tu hermana está de regreso, quizás sea la influencia que tanto necesites… Mira eso, solo dieces…Ninguna falta, caligrafía perfecta, mención a la mejor estudiante…- _Inició el típico discurso al que ya estaba acostumbrada, y señalando las notas de Olga colgadas en las paredes de la sala, junto a los trofeos, claro está…_

_Gruñí levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi cuarto… El día iba ser tan largo… Rayos, la semana iba a ser tan larga! Porque cuando Olga venía a casa, siempre era por una semana… Una pausada, lenta y satírica semana…_

-Bob… Quieres venir a la mesa por favor… Dónde está Helga?....- Miriam se dirigió hacia la sala con su traje rojo, que solía usar todos los días desde que había tomado ese puesto…

-Descuida mami, yo la llamaré…- Olga se antepuso acomodándose el gorro al estilo boina francesa que traía y quitándose los guantes…- Hermanita bebé…- Llamó a Helga, quien no pudo oírla porque la música en su habitación estaba tan alta como de costumbre…

-Debe estar con todo ese ruido, de nuevo… O lo más probable es que esté en el teléfono hablando con las mismas personas con las que se ve todos los días… Para qué le regalé un teléfono móvil, Miriam?... Los mensajes son más económicos, acaso esa niña no lo entiende?....- Cuestionó un disgustado Bob apagando el televisor y marchando a la mesa…

-Descuiden… Yo iré por ella….- Anunció la mayor de las Pataki subiendo las escaleras y tocando la puerta rosada de cierta rubia quien estaba cruzada de brazos frente a su laptop observando una foto de un grupo en San Lorenzo con todos sus compañeros a la edad de diez años…

-Helga….- _Me interrumpió Olga y cerré la laptop enseguida… No estaba de humor para que me descubriera en mi añoranza e iniciara todo un interrogatorio de preguntas tontas, del tipo: "Y…Cómo estás Helga? Acaso, ya estás en la secundaria? No puedo creerlo! Pero… Cuándo ocurrió?"... Etc.…_

-La cena está lista…- _Me anunció con un canturreó feliz y rodé los ojos…_- Pero, qué oscuro está este cuarto hermanita bebé… Deberías dejar que la luz del sol iluminara de día, es más sano que este encierro…- _Mencionó avanzando por mi cuarto y haciendo un análisis de mí persona… Resoplé…._

-Bajemos Olga, la comida se enfría…- _Soné determinante y reacia como siempre a entablar una conversación… No puedes culparme Arnoldo!… NO me agrada que mi vida sea un libro abierto!... Y con Olga todas las charlas van dirigidas a realizar un confesionario de nuestras vidas privadas, como dos hermanas unidas e inseparables y bla, bla, bla… _

-Qué cambiada que estás Helga!… Parece que fue ayer, cuando te veía gatear por todos los pasillos de la casa, acercándote a las macetas para comer la tierra y arrancar las flores…- _Comenzó con los recuerdos embarazosos como podrás imaginar, suspirando con su dulce nostalgia!…_

-**Olga, Helga! La comida se enfría!...- **_Por suerte, Miriam había sido la campana de mi salvación esa vez…_

-No hagamos esperar a papi y a mami, y mucho menos a la sorpresa que tengo preparada…- _Mencionó con una sonrisa…_

-Ya me lo imagino….- _Contesté_ _rodando los ojos… Lo más probable es que hubiera ganado algún otro vano y ridículo premio, o que quizás estuviera peleando por la paz del mundo o cosas así…_

-Estoy segura que no….- _Me dijo sonriendo y adelantándose, mientras la seguía con una caminata pesada…_

_Bajamos la escalera y para mi sorpresa y creo que la de mamá y Olga, Bob había apagado el televisor…_

-Helga, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no me agrada que comas con esa gorra en la mesa jovencita?...- _Mencionó el primitivo jefe de la familia y me crucé de brazos enseguida… Por nada del mundo me quitaría mi gorra, si era eso lo que quería!..._

-Está bien papi, pienso que esa gorra se le ve adorable a Helga… Pero luciría aún mejor, con una parecida a la que compré en mi paso por Hollywood…- _Mencionó Olga y Bob y Miriam se miraron, mientras se servían algo de puré y ensalada… Solo me limité a rodar los ojos esperando la tan deseada y añejada anécdota_…

-Estuviste en Hollywood linda?.... Creí que habías dicho que estarías en California enseñando…- _Acotó Miriam y Bob asintió esperando la explicación…_

-Bueno… Papi, mami, de eso precisamente se trataba la sorpresa!... Conocí a alguien….- _Mencionó con un tono soñador y en ese momento los ruidos de los cubiertos se detuvieron, captando la atención de toda la familia… Si es que soy considerada un miembro de la familia Pataki, por supuesto…_

-Oh no Olga! No de nuevo!... Estás comprometida otra vez con un pobre bueno para nada?...- _Cuestionó Bob con la cara preocupada en lo que Miriam entrecerraba los ojos esperando que la respuesta no fuera esa… Debiste ver su cara cuando escucharon lo que anunció Olga! __**Jajajajajaja!**__..._

-No papi, esto es mucho mejor aún… Sebastian es un profesor de drama y un caza talentos profesional! Un día estaban audicionando para una obra que haría el grupo de teatro para una exposición de caridad… Me detuve en el pasillo al oír los cantos como sirenas… Y en un momento, al bajarse el telón y al retirarse todos de allí, un hombre con una visión a futuro puso sus ojos en mi_…"Me imagino"…- Pensé divertida colocando los pies sobre la silla, cruzada de brazos esperando lo que sería un mar de carcajadas como hasta ahora tenía asegurado…_

-Tu…. Tu, tienes el don…- Me señaló entre la multitud de otros estudiantes que estaban escuchando los ensayos…-Yo?...- Pregunté desconcertada, sintiendo una energía cósmica invadirme de pies a cabeza…_" De acuerdo, es esta parte ya no contuve las risas, por más que me tapara la boca intentando no arruinar el momento más interesante de todo el día, Jajajajajaja!"_- Así es… Shhh… Silencio a los atrevidos!... Acaso creen que Shakespeare no tuvo sus musas inspiradoras de tan exquisitas y reconocidas obras?....- Les preguntó a la mayoría del elenco que miraban a Sebastian tan asombrados y perplejos como yo… Entonces me extendió la mano…- Cómo te llamas criatura enviada por los grandes maestros?....- Me sentí renacer… Era como si ese momento siempre hubiese estado esperando por mí… Como si mis dotes surgieran de repente… _"Pomposa ególatra"…- Pensé rodando los ojos… A estas alturas, las caras de Bob y Miriam eran asombrosas!… Bob dejó caer la cuchara y Miriam abrió tan grandes los ojos que Diablos!... Superaban el tamaño de los vidrios de las gafas!..._

-Mi nombre es Olga Pataki….- Respondí tan estática y hechizada como la mayoría… Sebastian se acomodó su boina y me observó haciendo un gesto con las manos…- Shhh… Solo el nombre criatura angelical, el apellido no importa… Ya escucharon todos? Se llama Olga… "Sagrada"… Significa, incultos y pobres carentes de talento!… Ella es… La elegida!...- Anunció y extendimos las manos al cielo…

-Iban a hacer una obra de teatro, o iban a ir de puerta en puerta Olga?....- _Indagué muy divertida y sin contener emitir una carcajada por todo ese tema de la revelación divina! Jajajajajaja!..._

-Olga… Quieres explicar de que se trata todo esto?...- _Exigió Bob eufórico y perdiendo la paciencia como de costumbre…_

-Viajamos con Sebastian y todo el elenco a Hollywood para iniciar con los castings… Nació una nueva era para mí, un mundo que antes era desconocido!… La faceta de la actuación!.... Mamá, papá… Descubrí mi vocación en la vida, quiero ser actriz!....- _Completó Olga y todos abrimos los ojos del impacto debo admitir…_

-**Bob! Bob! Qué te sucede? Helga, llama a una ambulancia!... Bob, me escuchas?....-** _Bob había caído prácticamente desmayado sobre su plato… Ni siquiera me levanté a tomar el teléfono…_

-**Papi!....-** Dijo Olga con angustia, en lo que Bob abría los ojos al quitarse el puré de patatas y a mirar a Miriam….

-Escuché bien Miriam?... Nuestra Olga?… El orgullo de los Pataki, la estudiante superdotada de Harvard, quiere tirar su carrera y todo su potencial por la borda?... **Acaso quieres matarme Olga?...-** _Mencionó Bob mirando hacia el cielo, con su voz chillona… Creo que a diferencia de lo que todos piensan, Olga heredó ese rasgo de él y no de Miriam…_

-La comida está deliciosa!...- _Dije disfrutando todo…_

-Linda… Razonemos esto….- _Pidió Miriam intentando lograr lo imposible_…- Dices que conociste a ese… Tal Sebastian, de un día para el otro y así como así, decides dejar la profesión que elegiste y por la que tantos años estudiaste haciendo esfuerzos, consiguiendo una beca…

-Cosa que no voy a permitir Miriam!... No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras malgastas tu vida jovencita!….

-Ustedes no lo entienden! Esto es algo espiritual! Va más allá de una simple pantalla!.... Nací para ser actriz… Soy tan infeliz! **Haaaaaaaaaaaa…. Haaaaaaa……- **_Comenzó con sus lagrimitas de cocodrilo que ensuciaron el mantel! Ash! Era necesario tanto alboroto por todo eso?..._

-Creo que deberían escucharla…- _Sugerí viendo una oportunidad única ante mi… Olga viajando por Hollywood? Quizás no la vería en meses o mejor aún, en años!..._

-Nada de eso! No en esta casa!...-_ Bob se opuso rotundamente ante la idea, y la consentida de la familia continuó con el espectáculo…_

-Solo falta un violín de fondo…- _Bufé viendo a Olga llorar y escuchando un ruido que era la llamada al infierno!_

-Qué es ese ruido?- _Preguntó Miriam y fue donde definitivamente, el calvario se inició…_

-Es el camión de mudanza… No se los había dicho, pero… Necesito un lugar más cercano donde quedarme para acudir a los castings y formar mi carrera… Papi, mami, voy a vivir en casa….-_ Ninguna patética película de terror me asustó más en toda mi vida que esa afirmación!_

**-Qué?- **_Tiré el pato de mi tenedor y miré a la princesita con espanto… Oh no…_

-Igual, si no me quieren, dudo mucho que quieran que comparta la casa con ustedes! **Haaaaa…. Haaaaaaa…..**_**- **__Si que estábamos de acuerdo en ese punto…_

-Hola….- _Un sujeto sin pelo y con un solo diente miro a Bob acomodándose los pantalones… Observé detrás de la puerta…_

-Dios… Qué no sea lo que creo que es….- _Supliqué esperando la respuesta de papá, que seguía apantallándose con un papel…_

-Buenos días, residencia de la familia Pataki?...

-Si….

-Marco, Vito, bajen las cosas… Vamos inútiles, a trabajar! Tenemos siete casas más todavía!….

-P-Pero papá…_- Murmuré recibiendo una caja en mis manos para llevarla al cuarto de Olga…._

-Ve a tu habitación Olga… **Miriam, escuchaste lo que dijo?... Dejará su carrera por una fantasía? Qué sucede con esa niña?....- **_Fue la única repetitiva y absurda respuesta que obtuve… __**Acaso el mundo se había vuelto demente? Olga viviendo en casa?**_

_Subí las escaleras escuchando los gritos y lamentos inagotables de O L G A… Pero un momento… Venían de…?... __**Estaba en mi cuarto?...**_

-**Olga qué es lo que haces en mi alcoba?....-** _Reclamé aterrada y observando como se pegaba y retorcía a __**mis**__ sábanas… Bien! Esto ya era el colmo!...._

-Nadie me entiende… Solo quiero alcanzar la meta a la que estoy destinada!....

-Hola?... Qué haces en mi cama Olga?....- _No me respondía, seguí con su escenita de ficción, muy ocupada…. _

-Pensaba que ahora que voy a vivir en casa… Tal vez podríamos pasar más tiempo juntas Helga… El cuarto de huéspedes lo utilizaré como estudio para practicar las obras….- _No me alcanzó el rostro para expresar todo el enfado que estaba sintiendo…._

-**Qué?....-** _Pregunté incrédula y notando como empezaba a llorar de nuevo…._

-**Soy tan miserable!.... Wuaaaaaaaaa!.....-** _Ash! Ya no lo soportaba! En qué estaba pensando? Quedarse en mi cuarto?... Necesitaba tramar un plan y rápido!... Me fui de casa… Necesitaba silencio para poder pensar…_

Helga camina por las calles de Hillwood… Mucha gente cercana y conocida pasea por la ciudad, a la vez que hay extraños también… Camina a paso decidido y observa una tienda de artículos de deporte… Nota un balón de football americano… Lo contempla unos instantes, y suspira, en ese momento un hombre de unos ochenta y seis años sale hablando con uno de sus inquilinos…

-Vamos Phil!… Será emocionante! Qué dices?... Estoy seguro de que el rojo ganará este año!....- Un hombre bajito, con un poco menos de pelo, camisa larga y pantalón de jean lo acompaña, junto con otro hombre que luce desbastado, con ojeras y con un uniforme de un puesto de hamburguesas, que es quien le va hablando…

-Ya te dije que no Kokoschka! No voy a poner mis ahorros en una de tus tontas apuestas!...- Se niega Phil rotundamente y sigue caminado hacia su casa…

-Si al menos tuvieras ojo para jugar!... El Rápido de Brooklyn, es una ganancia asegurada Phil!…- Insiste Ernie y Phil rueda los ojos…

-**Son un montón de vagos buenos para nada! No sabandijas chupa sangre, no lo haré!....-** Responde éste decidido y comiendo unos caramelos, mientras es seguido por los otros dos…

Helga suspira… Levanta una ceja algo extrañada y curiosa a la vez…. Tendrán noticias de...?.... Al instante recuerda lo que la tiene caminando por allí y cruza la calle dirigiéndose a un lugar en particular….

Camina por una plaza, que ahora es algo más grande, más limpia, con muchos niños de todas las edades jugando baseball y divirtiéndose en los juegos… Adolescentes recostados comiendo frituras, en los que se pueden distinguir a tres grandotes, robustos y muy conocidos… Harold, ahora de un tamaño enorme y con una remera celeste y unos jeans agujereados, un Sid sin gorra y con una camisa blanca con rayas rojas y un Stinky de cabello más largo y remera verde oscura con pantalones negros con cadenas…

Helga se dirige hasta cierto árbol… Remueve algunas ramas y busca la inscripción que la llevó hasta allí… En ella se leen una A y una H dentro de un corazón, y más abajo un tanto ilegible, está la fecha… Suspira y observa alrededor con cautela… Saca una cadena sujeta a un relicario en el que se ve la foto de un muchacho rubio…

-Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo Arnold?... Recuerdas algo de todo este basurero?... Qué absurda pregunta!....- Dice arrojando una piedra lejos….-Oh mi amor, que tu sabia y uniforme cabeza me envíe una señal! Olga está en casa y piensa quedarse! Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Cómo me deshago de ella?- Pide mirando hacia el cielo con el relicario en su pecho… Unos instantes de silencio y frunce el entrecejo al escuchar un ruido entre la maleza…

**Plaaaaaaaaafff….**

Un Brainy ahora más alto, de pelo un poco más largo, con anteojos rectangulares, de jean y camisa cae desmayado con una flor en su mano…

_Con Olga en casa pensé que las cosas estarían peor que siempre… Pero para mi sorpresa todo cambió Arnold… Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que viera a Miriam y a Bob, no prestarle tanta atención a su hijita adorada… Bueno, esa semana, todo sería muy diferente…._

-Baja el sonido niña!....- _Me ordenó Bob con su secuaz en casa y rodé los ojos… Acaso era la rata traicionera esa que casi nos cuesta el vecindario?.... Noté volteando hacia donde estaban…._

-Tienes cinco minutos Vermicelli_….- Mencionó Bob observando a Nick con cara de pocos amigos… No podía creerlo! Acaso no recordaba lo que pasó o qué?...._

-Bob, este será el negocio del siglo! Piénsalo… Localizadores Pataki, dará un vuelco en la industria…. No solo nos dedicaremos a venderlos en el país, sino a nivel internacional!... Unirse a la compañía que está en Nebraska es un golpe maestro…- _Como todo retórico le llenaba la cabeza con ideas estúpidas y sueños de grandeza… Y para mi mala suerte, papá es de esos sujetos que se influencian fácilmente…_

-Es por aquí… Adelante… Oh papi, qué suerte que estás en casa! Quiero presentarte a unos amigos…- _Si pensaba que caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria era una muestra clara de la fallas de la selección natural, mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando vi entrar a esos extraños…_

-Ahhh…Si… Luego Olga, ahora estoy ocupado, generar una montaña de dinero no es nada sencillo!…- _Un minuto… Bob ignorando a Olga?... De qué me había perdido?..._

-Cómo que hay demasiada luz, no?....- Dice un hombre de pelo rojizo, chaqueta oscura y pantalones blancos…

-Si… Como que es muy cálido….- Replica otro con una gafas oscuras, observando alrededor… En total son cinco personas, tres hombres y dos mujeres incluyendo a Olga…

-Eso puede arreglarse!....- Dice la dueña de la casa y Helga se cruza de brazos mirando el televisor… Las luces de la sala se apagan y un sonido de tambores empieza a oírse….

-Genial…- Resopla Helga sin poder escuchar su programa favorito, y sube a su habitación…

-No voy a soportar demasiado todo esto…- Protesta observando por la ventana…- Todavía espero esa respuesta! Vamos Arnold, manda una señal, lo que sea!....- Reclama apoyada en la pared y observando el techo…

Unos instantes de silencio y una charla en la calle llama su atención…

-Ben… No fue tan difícil! Eres muy torpe! Sumar fracciones?... Qué estupidez!...

-Nunca lo aprenderé! Lo intenté todo… Practiqué horas y horas!... No nací para las matemáticas!...

Escucha atentamente observando a un grupo de niños pasar frente a la casa… Sonríe con felicidad…

-**Gracias mi vida!....-** Exclama observando su relicario y baja en busca de los niños…

Unos instantes después…

-Olga…- La llama Helga con entusiasmo y empujando al niño hacia su casa, quien observa alrededor intrigado…

-Qué sucede Helga?... Estamos ensayando!...- Dice poniéndose de pie y disculpándose con los presentes…

-Te presento a Ben… Está en cuarto grado y tiene dificultad con las matemáticas…- Explica empujando al niño, quien solo dice un "Hola" algo tímido…- Mira ese rostro Olga… No querrás que pase todo su verano estudiando lo que ya vio en el año, no?....- Indaga manipuladora y con un as bajo la manga… Olga observa al niño y después mira a sus compañeros…- Piensa en todos esos pobres niños que te necesitan… Los dejarás sin tu conocimientos?....- Pregunta observando al niño con ojos de esperanza… Y Olga sonríe con dulzura…

-Ahora vuelvo Ben… Espérame aquí, solucionaremos tu problema…- Expresa en lo que se acerca al grupo para disculparse…

Helga sonríe con malicia observando a Olga ayudar al pequeño con sus cuadernos…

-Esto es brillante Helga, eres un genio! Si logro que Olga recuerde lo que era enseñar a otros insoportables niños, volverá a Alaska en menos de lo que cante un gallo!...- Festeja notando como su hermana se entusiasma cuando está explicando… Un rato después, baja las escaleras y ve que el niño ya se fue…

-Y? Cómo resultó todo?... Notaste lo feliz que son los niños cuando les explicas, Olga?....- Acota observando a Olga ensayar frente a un espejo, disfrazada de novia… Ella solo sonríe…

-Y también lo son cuando damos funciones! Deberías ver a todas esas caritas sonrientes aplaudir y gritar cuando salgo al escenario!....- Cuenta suspirando y juntando sus manos en una pose soñadora, que solo genera que Helga ruede los ojos…- Como dice en Hamlet…"Lo hecho, hecho está"….Decidí dedicar mi vida al arte hermanita, y no desistiré…- Afirma y Helga se cruza de brazos con molestia…

-Es Macbeth, Olga….- Corrige rodando los ojos y viéndola tropezar y caer al pisar la cola del vestido que lleva…

_Pensé que mi estrategia funcionaría… Pero pese a mis esfuerzos, esa noche no pude dormir otra vez…_

En la habitación… Olga duerme plácidamente con un antifaz y para males de Helga… Con un ronquido contante… Se da vuelta de un lado para otro y se hunde bajo la almohada…

**Jarrrrrrrrrr….**

-Solo hay una forma de solucionar esto!...- Advierte tomando cinta adhesiva y cerrando la boca de su hermana, que por unos minutos permanece en silencio, pero al rato…

**Jaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr….**

-Estallaré antes de lo que imaginé!....- Dice con los ojos que le saltan y con una ojeras evidentes….

A la mañana siguiente….

_Y fue peor aún cuando comenzó a revolver mis cosas… Qué tiene? Seis años?.... Ash! Aveces pienso que una niña pequeña sería más tolerable!..._

-Miriam….- Suspira una adormilada Helga, llegando a la cocina y llamando a su madre quien ronca en la mesa…

-Mamá!....- Demanda tomando el brazo de una Miriam que abre los ojos y la observa…

-Si… Qué sucede querida?...

-Perdí mi cuaderno de poemas… Mmmm… De Literatura… Lo has visto?....- Indaga escuchando un sonido porvenir de la sala que la pone alerta…

-Por qué estás tan lejos cuando sigo tan cerca, mi amado y adorado Prometeo?.... Si tan solo pudiera retener, un loco, pero lejano momento… Volvería a ti para abrazarte y decirte que…

-**Olga! Qué se supone que estás haciendo?....-** Exclama Helga aturdida y tomando su cuaderno con impaciencia…

-Lo siento Helga… Encontré ese libro al lado de mi cama esta mañana… Es muy bello, de dónde lo sacaste?....- Indaga observando con Helga lo cierra y lo oculta debajo detrás suyo….

-De ningún lado…. No toques esto, es personal! Criminal!....- Reniega volviendo entre sus pasos y subiendo a su recamara con enfado….

-Lo escribiste tu?...- Pregunta la mayor de la casa, entrando y encontrando a Helga guardando su cuaderno en su armario, en la parte más alta…

-Claro que no… Lo tomé de la biblioteca… Es para un trabajo… Y por qué tengo que explicarte esto?.... No toques mis cosas!....- Demanda observando a Olga acercarse con una sonrisa…

-Pienso que es muy bueno… Tienes talento, Helga… Deberías aprovecharlo….- Comenta en lo que Helga rueda los ojos….

-Ni lo menciones…- Contesta cortante y la observa mirarse en el espejo…

-No crees que sería grandioso que trabajáramos juntas?... Me gustaría interpretar en un escenario lo que escribes….

-Qué? Acaso estás loca Olga?... Ni por todo el oro del mundo!...

-Vamos Helga!... No es necesario que nadie lo sepa!.... Además, por intentarlo no perderías nada…

-Ni en un millón de años….

Más tarde cuando Helga vuelve de la escuela…

-No me preguntes por qué estoy haciendo esto, Olga!... Acaso no lo ves, señorita?... Estás echando tu carrera por la borda!....

_Qué? Bob arrojando todos los méritos Pataki al basurero?... Estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo?...._

-Papi… Quiero intentar esto, quizás no funcione, pero si no lo hago… Vas a arrojar todo a la basura?....

-Para qué tenerlos de todos modos?... No querré ver los trofeos cuando te vea fracasar, siendo que fuiste una triunfadora de niña!....

-Lo decía por ti, no por mí… Nunca me interesó ser la número uno… No voy cambiar de parecer, si estás conmigo bien… Y si no, tendré que aceptar la distancia y ….haaaaaaa!.....

Bob observa angustiado a Olga subir por las escaleras llorando… Miriam se acerca a su lado y observa hacia donde se fue su hija mayor…

Helga está muy sorprendida, y sube hacia su habitación en donde su hermana está llorando para variar… Suspira sentándose a su lado…

-Realmente actuar es lo que te gusta… No es así?....- Pregunta observando como Olga levanta un poco la cabeza con el rímel corrido y asiente…

-Sabes Olga… Desde que nos conocemos, bueno… De toda la vida, esta es la primera vez que te admiro por algo que haces…- Admite observando a su hermana sentarse y mirarla…

-En verdad?....- Pregunta con una sonrisa…

-Así es… Pienso que es muy valiente luchar por lo que uno quiere… Creo que, me siento identificada contigo…

-Gracias, Helga…

-Y con respecto a lo que dijiste… No puedo creer que voy a decir esto…Te ayudaré con los castings, pero… Nadie puede saberlo nunca!...

-Palabra de hermanas….

-Olga, linda… Tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo….- Bob y Miriam llegan a la habitación y observan a Olga y Helga tomada de la mano… Helga solo se incomoda y se levanta rápido y se va…

_Si, si… Lo se… Fue completamente descabellado lo que hice… Y salí de la habitación antes de arrepentirme… Definitivamente, Olga se quedaría en casa permanentemente, pero por suerte hablé con ella y cedió devolverme mi cuarto…. La mayor parte del tiempo no la soporto! Ash! Es tan escandalosa!... Pero sin embargo… Quién sabe el valor de nuestros sueños, cabeza de balón?... Creo que si alguien me enseñó a no darme por vencida, ese fuiste tú… En fin… Papá y mamá aceptaron su decisión y decidieron brindarle todo el apoyo que necesita… Bob conservó los trofeos, y Miriam la ayuda con el vestuario….Aún así, mi mayor anhelo es que Olga alcance el éxito! Y por qué no, que se lleve también a Miriam y a Bob…. En cuanto al tal "Sebastian", pienso que no es nada más que un impostor, como cada sujeto que sale con Olga… Pero aún así, si terminara convenciéndola de mudarse a Hollywood le diría… "Mi familia es tu familia viejo, por favor, llévatelos!" Jajajajajaja! Solo bromeaba…_

_Te echo de menos… Se que no es momento para hablar de esto, pero… Piensas en nosotros alguna vez?..._

_Lo lamento._

_Con amor… Helga._

Helga cierra el sobre y se dirige al buzón de su puerta… Emite un suspiro e introduce la carta… Entra a su casa…

Pasan unos instantes…

Apurada, sale de nuevo, y retira el sobre atorándose en el intento y haciendo fuerza para librar la manga de su chaqueta…

Una vez en su cuarto, toma una carpeta roja y la abre colocando la carta en uno de los folios… Suspira y la cierra con la mente muy lejos de allí…

**Continuará….**

_Bueno, este es el primer capítulo… Algo extenso en realidad… Pero así empieza la historia! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! Nos vemos pronto!... Chau!...._


	3. Un día en la secundaria

**Bandera Blanca**

_I KNOW YOU THINK THAT I SHOULDN´T STILL LOVE YOU,_

_**Se que piensas que no debería seguir amándote**_

_I´LL TELL YOU THAT._

_**Te lo diré.**_

_BUT IF I DIDN´T SAY IT, WELL I´D STILL HAVE FELT IT_

_**Pero si lo digiera, seguiría sintiéndolo.**_

_WHERE´S THE SENSE IN THAT?_

_**¿Dónde está el sentido en eso?**_

………………………

_I PROMISE I´M NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE HARDER_

_**Te prometo que no intento hacer tu vida más difícil**_

_OR RETURN TO WHERE WE WERE…_

_**O volver a dónde estábamos…**_

………………………

_WELL I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP_

_**Bueno, me hundiré con este barco**_

_AND I WON´T PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER_

_**No levantaré mis manos y me rendiré**_

_THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR_

_**No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta**_

_I´M IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE_

_**Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré**_

………………………

_I KNOW I LEFT TOO MUCH MESS AND_

_**Se que dejé mucho desorden y**_

_DESTRUCTION TO COME BACK AGAIN_

_**Destrucción como para volver de nuevo**_

_AND I CAUSED BUT NOTHING BUT TROUBLE_

_**Y no causé nada más que problemas**_

_I UNDERSTAND IF YOU CAN´T TALK TO ME AGAIN_

_**Entiendo si no puedes hablar conmigo otra vez.**_

_AND IF YOU LIVE BY THE RULES OF "IT´S OVER"_

_**Y si vives con las reglas de "Se terminó"**_

_THEN I´M SURE THAT MAKES SENSE_

_**Entonces estoy segura que eso si tiene sentido.**_

………………………

_WELL I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP_

_**Bueno, me hundiré con este barco**_

_AND I WON´T PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER_

_**No levantaré mis manos y me rendiré**_

_THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR_

_**No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta**_

_I´M IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE_

_**Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré**_

………………………

_AND WHEN WE MEET_

_**Y cuando nos encontremos**_

_WHICH I´M SURE WE WILL_

_**Que estoy segura que lo haremos**_

_ALL THAT WAS THEN_

_**Todo lo que fue en ese entonces**_

_WILL BE THERE STILL_

_**Seguirá aquí.**_

_I´LL LET IT PASS_

_**Lo dejaré pasar**_

_AND HOLD MY TONGUE_

_**Y me callaré**_

_AND YOU WILL THINK_

_**Y tú pensarás**_

_THAT I´VE MOVED ON...._

_**Que ya he olvidado…**_

………………………

_WELL I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP_

_**Bueno, me hundiré con este barco**_

_AND I WON´T PUT MY HANDS UP AND SURRENDER_

_**No levantaré mis manos y me rendiré**_

_THERE WILL BE NO WHITE FLAG ABOVE MY DOOR_

_**No habrá una bandera blanca sobre mi puerta**_

_I´M IN LOVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE._

_**Estoy enamorada y siempre lo estaré.**_

………………………_**.**_

**Un día en la secundaria**

_Querido Arnold:_

_¡Te echo de menos!.... Lamento ser tan exagerada y ridícula al mencionarlo a cada instante, pero… __**¡Nada es lo mismo sin ti Arnold!…**__ Antes al menos tenía un motivo por el cual levantarme, por el cual… Pero bueno, supongo que debe ser fácil marcharse y dejar atrás…_ (Helga observa las primeras líneas que escribió… Suspira… Está indecisa, no sabe si dejarlas o no… Lo piensa unos instantes, entrecierra los ojos y prosigue en el párrafo siguiente…)

_Las cosas por aquí, no varían demasiado (Siempre digo lo mismo y al final del día ocurre algo)… En cuanto a la convivencia con Olga… Pensé que me acostumbraría tarde o temprano, sin embargo se torna cada vez más difícil! Casi me mata esta semana! Hace mucho que no te hablo de mi vida social… Si lo se, lo que considero vida social lo ves como aislamiento y mala actitud… Bueno, quizás te pueda dar un pequeño panorama de porqué, Olga afecta mi estabilidad mental y sobre todo, mi imagen…._

Olga entra a la habitación de su hermana sigilosamente… De un arrebato abre las cortinas….

-**Levántate y brilla pequeño capullo!....**

Helga pega un salto al escuchar el llamado y se cae de la cama… Después se tapa con las manos…

-**Olga!....-** Protesta observándola ir y venir de un lado para otro…

-Es un hermoso día!... Huele las flores!.... El sol brillando, los niños van a la escuela…

-**Rrrrrrrr**….- Protesta Helga apretando los dientes y los puños…

_En definitiva, si existe algo que me enfada es que abran las cortinas en la mañana por mí… NO LO SOPORTO!... Me siento una extraña criatura que vive en el centro de la Tierra y ve la luz por primera vez…_

-Olga son las siete treinta!... No necesito un despertador personal, para eso tengo ese gallo que me regaló Bob!...- _Bufé indicándole el teléfono sobre mi mesa… El cual en definitiva no uso porque me despierto con el radio-reloj a las ocho!...._

-Preparé el desayuno Helga!....

-No te marcharás hasta que me levante, no?....- _Pregunté con un hilo de voz y colocando la almohada sobre mi cabeza… Un yunque hubiese sido mejor considerando la vocecita de Olga…_

-**Vamos hermanita!...** Sebastian dice: Para tener una buena postura escénica….

-"Tienes que alimentarte bien, hacer ejercicio, tomar un poco de sol…"… _Repetí desde las cobijas… El discursito de ese sujeto eran veinte clavos atravesando mi cerebro todas las mañanas!_

-Te espero abajo….

_Si hay algo que sucede cuando tienes un sueño perfecto, es que tarde o temprano alguien o algo lo interrumpe… Después de dar cientos de vueltas, decidí levantarme… No iba a poder seguir durmiendo de todos modos…_

_Cuando llegué a la cocina Bob ya tenía una gran montaña de hot-cakes en su plato… Voy a optar por no dar detalles de eso, ver comer a papá, es como ver a King-Kong invadir la ciudad…_

-Y Miriam?... Su localizador está llamando…-_ Anuncié escuchando el insoportable bip sonar una y otra vez…_

-Tu madre salió temprano esta mañana… Dijo que tenía que transmitir de último momento o algo parecido…- _Respondió Bob vaciando su plato…_

-Papi… A tu edad deberías cuidarte en las comidas… La presión y el colesterol son causantes de los principales infartos… Por eso preparé estos jugos naturales…

_Bufé notando mi mala suerte… La mezcla parecía desechos nucleares con algo de pulpa flotando en ellos…_

-Lo siento, pero yo prefiero leche y cereales… Además, soy alérgica a las fresas…- _Para tu sorpresa Arnoldo, no estaba mintiendo…_

-Esta jarra tiene solo naranjas y piñas Helga… El jugo de fresas ya lo tomó papi…- _Me respondió y la miré con insistencia…_

-**Vamos! Pruébalo, estoy seguro que te gustará Olga!…-** _Suspiré hondo y bajo las insistencias de papá tomé un sorbo… No era tan desagradable debo admitir, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba…_

-Soy Helga papá…

Mientras Helga toma un sorbo del vaso… Se puede ver la tapa del batidor caer, con pulpa de fresas, la misma que usó Olga para preparar la segunda jarra de jugo…

-Olga siempre ha cocinado de maravilla… Pero no quiero que malgastes tu vida como tu madre y te quedes encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes! Miriam simplemente nunca tuvo la fuerza y la iniciativa necesarias, y mírala ahora, conduciendo un programa que solo pasan en la AA! Si me hubiese echo caso, hubiese aceptado el puesto de venta de localizadores Pataki que le ofrecí...

_Creo que el concepto de mantener la cocina limpia y ordenada hace a un buen cocinero también! Detesto a Olga!_

-Por eso mismo, hoy tengo una cita en un canal de televisión!... Van a emitir un nuevo show, y me quieren en el programa…- _Observé a Olga de reojo… Dios quisiera que lo que estaba diciendo fuera verdad, pero conociéndola, modificar partes de la verdad era algo común en ella…_

-A dónde vas jovencita?...-

-A la escuela papá…

-Bien, pero te quiero temprano en casa! Hay unas cuantas cajas que descargar de los nuevos localizadores que encargué…

-No puedo creerlo Bob! Hiciste negocio con Nick después de lo que sucedió?... Es que acaso no ves que esa rata lo único que quiere es aprovecharse de ti?...-_**Cómo se podía ser tan ciego?... El sujeto casi lo estafa, se queda con todo y él vuelve a confiar de nuevo?...**_

-Sin peros Olga!... El negocio rendirá sus frutos ya verás niña, y con respecto a la sabandija de Nick, no tienes de qué preocuparte, sé cómo tratar con él…- _Como si negociar con traficantes de ese estilo fuera algo seguro…_

_Esa mañana el autobús venía repleto, en su forma habitual… Lo esperé en la esquina como siempre porque Ray el conductor, nos dejó muy en claro a todos el primer día, que no iría de casa en casa levantando niños… Cuál es su problema?... En fin…_

Helga sube al autobús y mira con pocos ánimos al conductor…

-**Suban al autobús, y diríjanse a sus lugares… No se levanten, está estrictamente prohibido sacar los brazos por la ventana, o cantar…**- Se escucha el anuncio… Un Eugene más alto, de cabello un poco más largo y de remera gris, se calla en el instante… A su lado están otros tres muchachos: uno de ellos, cabello negro peinado para un costado y con gafas, una remera negra; Curly es alto, pero no tanto… A su derecha, Brainy respira agitadamente, mientras observa a Ned, un muchacho de pelo negro corto, remera y chaleco con anteojos, está vomitando dentro de su bolsa del almuerzo…

_Lo que le agradecí al amargado de nuestro querido amigo el conductor, es que prohibiera los cantos… Para ser honesta, la vocecita de los cuatro fenómenos del fondo me estaba sacando de mis casillas en los últimos días… Les ataría la lengua esa mañana si lo intentaran…_

-Este autobús pasa solamente por los niños del noveno grado…- Anuncia Ray cuando ve subir a dos rubios, y sonreír…

_A mi parecer, esos dos tontos deberían estar en quinto grado aún, pero lamentablemente el sistema apesta cabeza de balón!…._

El autobús está repleto de adolescentes de todas las edades, pero la mayoría de quince… Algunos con ropa deportiva, una chaqueta del equipo de baseball (Se pueden ver a Wolfgang y Ludwig unirse al grupo, vestidos de igual manera, pero con chaquetas en amarillo con el número 10, mientras la mayoría tiene un 9), ambos más grandes aún… El primero, con el cabello muy largo, y algo de barba, con pulseras negras en las manos… El otro con un dibujo de una estrella en la mano, que se nota cuando la manga se corre…

-Wolfgang está en décimo grado…- Se escucha la voz de un alto Joy que aún le falta un diente, vestido con una camisa verde, quien se encoje al ver a Wolfgang llegar junto a él…

-Repítelo y te haré trizas enano…- Le menciona levantándolo, y el muchacho solo traga pausadamente…

El conductor Ray los observa por el espejo retrovisor…

-Mmmm… Me equivoqué, Wolfgang repitió el noveno grado…- Corrige y el rubio le da una sacudida para su mala suerte… La mayoría ríe, excepto el conductor…

_-_"Acepta el empleo Ray… No voy a mantenerte toda la vida"….- Dice hablando consigo mismo…- Si no hubiese escuchado lo que dijo Mona, no tendría que estar pasando por esto…- Resopla protestando…

Iggy de gafas oscuras y ropa holgada, está sentado al lado de un alto y un poco más robusto Lorenzo, quien está vestido de camisa y chaleco, muy formal… Iggy hace el gesto de la locura, mirando al conductor y el pelinegro asiente…

Sentadas en el frente, y más al medio, seis chicas… Entre ellas Nadinne (Pelo largo y ondeado, vestido lila con sandalias)… Rhonda siendo el centro de atención (pelo largo y lacio, aretes, minifalda negra y musculosa roja), María (De pelo ondeado y castaño un poco más largo, una hebilla a un costado con forma de moño, labios rosas, de piel morena), Cindy (rubia y muy bonita, pelo largo peinado para el costado con una hebilla grande y blanca sosteniéndolo en una media cola), Lila (de pelo largo, recogido en una cola, minifalda verde y musculosa verde, con sus libros en mano)… Y por último, Heather (de pelo corto y negro, vestida con una musculosa blanca y una pollera roja con un corazón en negro)…

_Y más adelante el grupo de las cabezas huecas… Imaginarás de quiénes hablo… Conocen un solo tema…_

-Pueden creerlo?... Y después ordenó una porción de patatas… Era asqueroso! El olor de ese lugar iba arruinar completamente mi atuendo!...- Suspira Rhonda y Helga avanza entre las filas sin prestar atención…

-Y… Qué fue lo que hiciste?...- Indaga María y la pelinegra mira por la ventana…

-**Qué más?... Me levanté y me fui a casa… Yo no ordené toda esa comida grasosa!...-** Exclama haciendo un gesto con la mano y las chicas ríen…

Detrás de ellas un alto y robusto Matt (vestido con la chaqueta del equipo de baseball con el número 9), observa a Rhonda y baja un poco la mirada con desánimo, siendo codeado por su amigo, quien está vestido con una camisa negra y un pantalón verde, lleva una cámara que no apaga un solo segundo…

-Apaga esa porquería!...- Le ordena Matt, y el muchacho la baja volteando hacia atrás al escuchar un…

"**Wooooooouueeee"….-** Se levanta eufórico a filmar cómo vomita su compañero en el fondo…

_Sin contar al grupo de babosos que las hormonas empeoró… "Eres una chica no puedes andar con nosotros"… Pufffff!... Bola de idiotas!..._

Casi en el fondo, sentados todos juntos, van Gerald, Stinky, Harold, Steven y Bruce…

-Oigan chicos! Miren, finalmente sucedió!…- Anuncia un alegre Sid llegando junto con sus compañeros y mostrándoles la quijada…

-No veo nada Sid…- Responde Gerald, que a diferencia de la mayoría, ya tiene algo de barba…

-Aquí está!... Lo descubrí esta mañana frente al espejo… Y es uno de tantos, tengo otros por aquí!…- Señala unos muy diminutos, frágiles y quebradizos pelos en su rostro…

-Eres un tonto Sid! No tienes nada, necesitaría una lupa para poder mirarte... Deberían aprender de mi, me afeité tres veces esta semana!...- Le responde Harold, ahora con la voz mucho más grave y algo rasposa… Gerald rueda los ojos y Stinky se rasca la cabeza…

-Creí que habías dicho que todavía no te comprabas la crema de afeitar Harold…- Harold solo lo observa frunciendo el entrecejo…

-**Cállate Stinky!...**

_-_Ben Kavroschky… Es toda una leyenda por los pasillos… Dicen que su gran cantidad de cortes, se deben a que ninguna rasuradora puede con su cara…- Menciona Bruce (rubio, vestido con jean, chaleco negro y remera blanca), señalando al sujeto que va sentado junto al equipo de baseball… Tiene algunas banditas en el rostro, y los ojos grandes y profundos… Parece un demente y la mayoría hace un gesto de espanto…

_Como si tener granos no provocara que te lastimes cuando te rasuras…_

Helga llega junto con Phoebe, quien está sentada sola, hablando con otras chicas del asiento de atrás… La rubia se cruza de brazos y Phoebe se despide…

_Creo haber mencionado que cuando tienes un acompañante no es de uso público… Pero lo que hablaran un par de perdedoras con Phoebe, no me interesaba en ese momento… Estaba demasiado molesta por la insoportable comezón que empezaba a sentir…_

-Hoy saldrá al aire el reporte del partido que filmó Gregory…- Dice la pelinegra a una de las chicas, que toma nota, antes de sonreírle a Helga quien se sienta a su lado…

-Hola Helga… Te sientes bien? Luces terrible…- Menciona observando la cara de la rubia… Helga la mira irónica…

-Vivir con mi tonta familia enloquecería a cualquiera…- Dice rascándose un poco el brazo y la nuca…- Pero por suerte, esta tarde una colina del otro lado de la ciudad tiene mi nombre en ella… Bob y sus famosas cajas van a tener que esperar… "Te quiero en casa temprano, niña"… Si, cómo no! Ja!...- Ríe irónica y se rasca la mano izquierda…-Qué dices Phoeps?... Estrenamos mi nueva patineta?....- Pregunta rascándose un poco la espalda al refregarse con el asiento… La pelinegra baja un poco la cabeza…

-En realidad… Tenía pensado ir al centro comercial esta tarde, hay unos nuevos tapados de invierno que lanzaron esta semana y pensé que sería bueno…

-Qué?... Malgastar mi única tarde libre probándome ropa que no voy a comprar?... Ni lo sueñes Phoebe!…- Se niega rotundamente, levantando una pierna y rascándose el tobillo al mover la media…

-Quedamos en encontrarnos en la cafetería y después de allí…- Menciona y la rubia la mira escrutadora, volteando a ver a las otras dos chicas detrás de ellas, que murmuran algo… Ambas desvían la mirada y Helga aprieta el puño…

-Si quieres salir con tonta uno y dos, y aburrirte todo el día, allá tú Phoebe!…- Bufa levantándose y bajando del autobús al igual que el resto, mientras camina rascándose el brazo…

_Qué divertido!... Dar vueltas toda la tarde por un estúpido shopping! Qué sucede con Phoebe?... Acaso se le zafó un tornillo o qué?..._

Helga camina por los pasillos… La secundaria es inmensa!... Muchos pisos, aulas, casilleros, la cafetería es amplia también… Hay mucha gente que va y viene… Todavía no es fácil ubicar aulas, y talleres porque a veces los números están al revés a causa de que algún gracioso, los cambia… Así que el primer día siempre es complicado, ya que el noveno grado tiene que aguantar las bromas y ser el centro de los abusos por parte de los más grandes…

-Odio la escuela!... Todos los años es lo mismo, clases, exámenes, aburridos profesores… Mi hermana vació todo mi fijador esta mañana…-Una chica de pelo castaño lacio, habla con otra, frente a su casillero mientras se peina y se mira al espejo… Helga aprovecha la distracción cuando pasa y le arrebata el peine que tiene en la mano… Lo toma y se rasca la espalda…

_Como si tener comezón crónica fuera la peor parte de una alergia!… Mi vida estaría a punto de terminar…_

-Buenos días jóvenes…- _Teníamos Bilogía en la primera hora… Puaj!...- _Bien… Hoy veremos la anatomía de un anfibio, así que los sentaré en parejas… Vamos a observar el interior de estas ranas…

_Y fue peor cuando nos sentamos frente a frente en la sala del laboratorio… Sin contar con quien me había tocado… Amy Predsley… Ayudante del comité de la escuela, y sensible a ver sangre en todas sus expresiones…_

-Señora Brown… Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer esto… Va contra mis principios…- _Siempre hay algún fenómeno que quiere llamar la atención… Mientras Jenna se ponía de pie y le explicaba el por qué de su ideología, tomé un trozo de papel… Cielos! Hacía mucho calor!..._

Helga transpira y transpira… De hecho tiene la gorra azul empapada… Sin contar que la comezón nunca se detuvo… Mientras tanto, Harold coloca la rana que tiene enfrente levantándola y enseñándosela a Rhonda quien pone cara de asco…

-No crees que se ve muy pálida?... Y pegajosa! Hiakkkk… Para qué se supone que es eso?...- Pregunta Amy y Helga la mira de arriba abajo mientras se apantalla…

-Con algo tenemos que abrirlas no?...- Responde irónica mientras la profesora saca algunos químicos del aparador…

-A-Abrirlas?... Qué no íbamos a analizarlas?....- Helga rueda los ojos mientras se rasca el hombro…

-Ahora presten atención, primero vamos a realizar un corte transversal para poder detectar el sistema de plegamiento de las patas… La clase anterior habíamos visto el desarrollo desde renacuajos, pero hoy…

_El discurso de la vida de las ranas se vio detenido por el concurso de eructos que se estaba realizando de fondo…_

-John Madisson… Acaso quiere salir jovencito?....

-No gracias Señora Brown… Tengo novia…- Todos ríen lanzándose papelitos y algunos pinchando a la rana… La profesora Grace Brown levanta una ceja…

_Siempre hay algún perezoso que se trasforma en el simplón del curso… Bueno, en el fondo siempre se sientan los mismos inadaptados… John Madisson, Peky (No se su apellido, pero su falta de cerebro lo cubre), y por último Dan Williams (El sobrino del director, es precisamente uno de los tontos, que pocas veces cumple un castigo)…_

-No se retire después de clases Madisson, porque el aula de castigo lo espera esta tarde…- La mujer de pelo rubio, delgada y con cara de pocos amigos se acomoda las gafas y el muchacho se cruza de brazos, bajo las burlas de sus compañeros…

-En qué estábamos?… Ah si… En las aletas…

Las dos horas pasan y Helga sale del aula y se dirige a la cafetería…

-Qué están haciendo perdedores?...- Pregunta rascándose el brazo, que al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, empieza a sonrojarse bastante… Se acerca a la mesa en la que se encuentran Sid, Stinky, Harold, Steven y Bruce…

En ese instante pasa un grupo de chicas del onceavo grado, entre las que están Ruth y Gloria… Todos suspiran y desvían su atención en el acto… Helga rueda los ojos…

_Gran cosa! Se mueren por esas bobas, solo porque son más grandes!... Acaso los chicos se vuelven más estúpidos con la edad?... Sin ofender… Jeje!..._

Se sienta y muerde su sándwich… El noticiero semanal empieza a proyectar…

En la pantalla se ve a Phoebe sentada junto a un chico de pelo castaño y dientes bastantes grandes…

-Hola preparatoria 120… Estás son las noticias de la semana…- Anuncia el muchacho dando pie a su compañera…

-Tenemos un informe de Gregory Stuards sobre los deportes que iniciaron ayer…Entre ellos, carreras, nado sincronizado, baseball y basquetball…

Helga no termina de ver el informe, porque se levanta al baño… La comezón la está volviendo loca!… Cuando llega, se arroja agua y se encierra tras una de las puertas…

-Creo que aumenté de peso otra vez!... Estuve siguiendo la dieta, pero al menos que baje cinco kilos no me entrará ese vestido…

-Todo este tema de la graduación es tan complicado…

Después de que las dos chicas que hablan se van, ella sale del baño y se lava las manos…

-Rayos!... Tengo comezón y no se detiene…- Resopla arrojando la toalla descartable con la que se seca, para verse en el espejo antes de salir….

**-****Ahhhhhhhh!**

Varias personas se quedan de pie en los pasillos escuchando el grito…

-Oh cielos!...- Dice observándose en el espejo al notar la gran inflamación que tiene en los labios…

-Helga?... Eres tu?....- Pregunta Lila saliendo de una de las puertas… La rubia se da la vuelta en el acto y se tapa la boca…- Sucede algo malo?...

-N-Nada Lila… Qué podría ocurrir?... E-Estaba… Ensayando mi voz! Es un país libre no?…- Contesta con su irritabilidad de siempre y la colorada la observa…

-Estás segura que es solo eso… Te ves preocupada…- Menciona notando como ella se tapa la boca con ambas manos…

-Claro que no!... Por qué debería?... Ahora señorita perfecta, si me disculpas, tengo que… Seguir ensayando…- Dice antes de meterse en el baño, que por un descuido, al no abrirse las puertas, se suelta la cara y Lila observa el problema…

-Cielos!... Qué fue lo que ocurrió?... Parece una reacción alérgica…

_Solo entonces comprendí lo que había pasado… O L G A!...._

-No puede ser….- Resopla bajo los ojos impactados de Lila… -Qué es lo que tanto miras?...- Cuestiona exasperada y muy avergonzada…

-Puedo acompañarte a la enfermería… Eso no se ve nada bien Helga…- Le dice notando la cara de preocupación que pone ella…

-Qué?... Acaso te volviste completamente loca?... No puedo salir así!... Me harían trizas!....- Responde negando con las manos y la colorada baja un poco la cabeza…

-No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre…- Le dice mientras le da el pañuelo que trae en el cuello…

-Y piensas que si me ven con esto no me preguntarán qué fue lo que ocurrió?...- Cuestiona mientras Lila observa a través de la puerta entreabierta…- Por suerte, tengo estás gafas también…

-Lila… Vamos a hablar sobre el presupuesto para los equipos… Hiciste la suma?....- Pregunta una muchacha rubia, abriendo la puerta del baño y Helga se da vuelta, colocándose el pañuelo verde que le rodea la cabeza y parte de la cara, ocultando los labios… Además las gafas oscuras…

-Hice la suma la semana pasada… La tengo en mi casillero…- Anuncia, y la rubia observa a la persona con pañuelo y gafas…

-Quién es?...- Pregunta en voz baja, y Lila mira de reojo a Helga…

_Solo faltaba que Lila tuviera un cartel en la frente con flechas, y que yo fuera un extraterrestre encubierto… La señorita perfecta es pésima mintiendo!..._

-Mmmm… Es una estudiante de intercambio y estoy acompañándola a recorrer las instalaciones…- Explica, en lo que Helga solo hace un gesto de asentimiento, mientras se cruza de brazos…

-Habla español?....- Indaga la muchacha, y Helga dice un "Hola", que para su sorpresa sale con una extraña voz, entre rasposa y muy finita como si hubiese inhalado helio…

-Me temo que muy poco… Tiene que practicarlo todavía…- Contesta y Helga solo se impacienta, rascándose la espalda… La muchacha la mira extrañada, y luego se va…

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes demasiado…- Le dice, en lo que Lila solo sonríe nerviosa…

-Fue una excelente actuación Helga! Estoy maravillada!...- La elogia y la rubia se quita las gafas…

-Oh! Es más grave de lo que pensé!... Vamos, no hay un minuto que perder!...- Anuncia la colorada al ver los ojos saltones de la rubia, quien solo frunce la boca y la sigue con cautela…

-Hola señorita Sawyer… Cómo está el asunto de las cifras para este año?...- _Lo que me faltaba! El director Williams en persona!... Conociendo lo escandaloso y exagerado que era ese sujeto, armaría una escena de mi estado, llamaría a mis padres y pegaría un grito al ver mi rostro…_

-Aún estamos discutiendo el asunto director Williams…- _Y para peor de mis males, Lila posó su mirada delatora y culpable sobre mí, como preguntándome si debería decirle todo a Williams… Estaba perdida!…_

-Deben apurarse con ese asunto, la toma de decisiones se hará en unos pocos días, encárguense de eso…- Pidió el hombre de piel oscura, cabello corto, traje, presencia impecable… Observó a Helga que para estas alturas no sabía ya cómo pararse…

-Quién es su amiga?....- Indagó observando a la rubia con curiosidad…- Jovencita, no estamos en una fiesta de disfraces, quítese eso!....- _Me ordenó con su patética burocracia incorregible y tuve que morderme los labios… Lo peor, era que los torpes del décimo grado salían de su clase en ese momento…_

-Ah…Es una estudiante de intercambio, señor Williams… La estoy acompañando a su clase…- _Cielo Santo! Lila y toda su amabilidad, y su tonta forma de ser!... Hasta que nos deshiciéramos de ese sujeto, se me iba a caer la piel!...-_Todavía tiene que adaptarse a nuestras costumbres… lleva algo de tiempo, creo…- _Bueno, si bien la mentira a la señorita "Reina de los estudiantes" no le sentaba tan bien, estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevarla…_

-Mucho gusto señor Williams, mi nombre es Marishka…- Helga tomó la mano del director y lo saludó con gran energía… El hombre la mira algo impresionado por la voz, y después observa a Lila…

-Dígale que tiene que quitarse todo ese atuendo… **Alto ahí jovencitos!....-** El hombre habla con la colorada y luego detiene a un Tom y Bob que van haciendo posiciones de lucha y golpean los casilleros a su paso…

Lila y Helga caminan por los pasillos con rapidez, para llegar a la enfermería…

-Cómo estás Lila?...- La saluda Gregory con su cámara que se hace un acercamiento, al ver a la hermosa colorada… Helga suspira….

_Una cosa inevitable de tener una misión encubierta con la chica más bonita y popular de la preparatoria, es que sin poder evitarlo, te cruzas con todos los pobres diablos que están estúpidamente enamorados…_

-Hola Gregory… Algo apurada en realidad, ya tenemos que entrar a clases…- _Por suerte esta vez, había sido cortante…._

-Quién es la chica del pañuelo?...- Pregunta el muchacho, más bajo que ambas y enfoca a Helga, quien solo le muestra el dedo medio…

-Es… Una estudiante de intercambio… Mmmm…Así saludan de donde viene…- _Jajajajajaja! Lila me mata en verdad! Jajajajajaja!...._

Helga y Lila se marchan, mientras el muchacho firma a Lila y suspira….

Finalmente llegan a la enfermería… La enfermera Clauss está con un pálido Ned, el muchacho que siempre vomita en el autobús…

-Prueba con comer algo antes de llegar al autobús…

-Pero, la última vez…- Dice el muchacho y Eugene a su lado, niega con la cabeza… La enfermera resopla…

-Entonces, simplemente toma un vaso de agua y siéntate adelante… Te haré una nota, mañana Ray tendrá que ver que te sientes cerca de una ventanilla….- Le afirma, en lo que Lila y Helga se acercan y Helga se aclara la garganta…

-Si niñas… Qué desean?....- Pregunta mientras está escribiendo la nota… Helga mira a Lila, quien es la que habla…

-Enfermera Clauss… Helga tuvo un problema, con… No sabemos bien que fue, pero….

-No te escucho nada linda….- Niega la mujer, y Helga observa a Eugene y Ned acercarse…

-Hola… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eugene y este es mi amigo Ned….- Helga ve que le extienden la mano y solo se cruza de brazos…

-Ah… Entiendo, eres una de esa chicas que no habla con nadie, no?... Deberías sentarte con nosotros mañana en el autobús. Podríamos explicarte cómo debes manejarte por aquí….- Le dice Ned observándola, y Helga se saca de sus casillas… Levanta las gafas y observa a ambos, quienes pegan un grito de miedo al verle los ojos y se van corriendo…

Una hora después….

-Segura que estarás bien?... La enfermera Clauss, dijo que tienes que tomar una píldora cada cuatro horas… Es probable que mañana te sientas mejor….- Lila y Helga caminan hacia la casa de la rubia, están en el pórtico…

-Bien….- Contesta Helga, quien está por entrar, pero da la media vuelta….- Lila….- La llama, y la colorada voltea a verla…

-Si?....- Pregunta con una sonrisa y la rubia suspira….- Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy, es decir, podrías haberme delatado, pero no lo hiciste…- Menciona en lo que Lila la mira con amabilidad…

-Sería incapaz de hacerlo, Helga… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo….- Dice y la rubia asiente…

-Entonces…Gracias, gracias…- Responde asombrada, y antes de entrar se detiene…

-Por cierto, mañana vamos a ir al centro comercial con Phoebe y otras cabezas de chorlito más… Te gustaría…?...

-Por supuesto Helga…. Me encantaría ir con ustedes….- Responde Lila, y Helga asiente, entrando a la casa y despidiéndose con la mano…

Pasa de largo, Miriam no está en casa y Bob está hablando por teléfono, pero no la ve… Se quita el pañuelo y las gafas, la inflamación disminuyó un poco, pero todavía está algo enrojecida… Cuando sube las escaleras, oye a Olga….

-Hermanita!... Preparé un pastel!....- Anuncia desde la cocina y Helga rueda los ojos…

_No maté a mi tonta hermana porque en ese momento solo quería bañarme… En cuanto a Phoebe, y sus sequito de nuevas "buenas amigas", deberían darme un premio por el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no golpearlas! Llamé esa tarde para decirle a Phoeps que saliéramos el sábado y que Lila nos acompañaría... Por otro lado Lila… Se portó muy bien conmigo, es decir, me ayudó cuando no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, y a pesar de que me aburrí como nunca dando vueltas por el patético centro comercial, no estuvo tan desagradable… Al final del día, fuimos a ver una carrera de "autos monstruo", que la señorita perfecta toleró bastante bien…_

_Espero que estés muy bien amado mío… Me haces mucha falta…._

_Estoy ansiosa por recibir otra de tus cartas, hace mucho que no escribes… Supongo que debes estar muy ocupado, o con otras preocupaciones, aunque para ser franca, no me gustaría pensar en eso…_

_Te amo._

_Helga._

Helga cierra el sobre y se dirige al buzón de su casa… Cierra los ojos y arroja la carta… Observa el buzón de nuevo y encogiéndose de hombros la retira, acomodándose la manga para que esta vez no se atore… Suspira y vuelve a su habitación…

-**Quita ese vaso de mi vista Olga!....-** Ordena una vez adentro, y desde afuera, un viento sacude la entrada del buzón…

**Continuará….**

_Hola… Bueno, esta es la preparatoria!.... Y es lo primero, porque van a pasar muchas cosas interesantes a partir del nuevo contexto… Mucho le depara a Helga. Y en cuanto a Lila, así es como empiezan a ser amigas, cuando la colorada le muestra que si quiere serlo y le ofrece su ayuda desinteresada… A Olga es como para matarla! Pobre Helga, una reacción alérgica puede tornarse peor de lo que yo conté!..._

_Los personajes nuevos: María, y Cindy (Son las chicas del episodio "Chicas de sexto grado", que salen un día con Arnold y Gerald… Tom y Bob son sus novios respectivamente). Ray, es el conductor del autobús de la película en la que salvan al vecindario… También están Ruth y Gloria, Joy (el niño morocho que le falta un diente), y sus compañeros de toda la vida… Después, a la mayoría son chicos nuevos, que le van a aportar un montón de situaciones y vivencias que Helga va a tener que atravesar……._

_En cuanto a Helga y su andar con sus compañeros hombres, cuando uno crece, suelen venir las diferencias… A pesar de que sigue con ellos, dejé en claro que a veces ella, no los soporta y se aleja…_

_Bueno, nos vemos, espero que les haya gustado… Suerte!_


	4. Fiesta de último año

_**Marcada a fuego**_

_**Si la Luna a tu ventana fue a golpear**_

_**Si la brisa confundía tus cabellos**_

_**No era Luna, ni era brisa**_

_**Que de pronto te asombraba**_

_**Era simplemente yo que te esperaba...**_

…_**.**_

_**Si en el aire, suspendida va la luz,**_

_**Si en el agua ves brillar tus ojos negros.**_

_**No era el agua, ni tus ojos**_

_**Que tan cerca te seguían**_

_**Era simplemente yo, que te quería.**_

_**Marcada a fuego va mi vida**_

_**Algo que nubla la razón**_

_**Marcada a fuego va mi sombra con tu nombre,**_

_**Y es el fuego que inflama mi pasión.**_

…_**.**_

_**Si de noche caminando ves tu sombra,**_

_**Y de pronto arde tu respiración:**_

_**No es tu sombra, ni tu aliento**_

_**Esa inquieta compañía.**_

_**Era simplemente yo que te quería.**_

…_**.**_

_**Si una tarde mientras te moja la lluvia,**_

_**Una gota te atraviesa el corazón:**_

_**No era la lluvia, vida mía,**_

_**Provocando tú desvelo**_

_**Era simplemente yo que aquí te espero.**_

…_**.**_

_**Marcada a fuego va mi vida**_

_**Algo que nubla la razón**_

_**Marcada a fuego va mi sombra con tu nombre**_

_**Y es el fuego que inflama mi pasión...**_

…_**.**_

_**Fiesta de último año**_

_Querido Arnold:_

_Este fin de semana fue bastante divertido, debo admitir… Bueno, no fue precisamente mi definición de "diversión", pero ver el rostro de los perdedores más grandes del planeta, fingiendo ser sujetos de dieciocho, se llevó las palmas! Jajajajajaja!... Ni lo imaginas! Bien, deja que te cuente… Y con eso me refiero a Harold (¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Acaso alguna tonta con dos dedos de frente, no notaría que el sujeto lleva más tiempo aprendiendo a deletrear, que a conducir?)… Stinky (Si claro, como si alguien fuera a creerse que el primo de los "Beverly Ricos", supiera lo que es un auto último modelo), Sid (Ni hablar del señor superstición "Chicas, no pasemos debajo de una escalera, podría arruinarnos de por vida!), Steven ( si conoce su izquierda, debería conocer su derecha! Duh!), y el lento, pero inconfundible personaje que llegó tarde a la repartición de cerebros… Bruce._

_Todo empezó el viernes por la mañana para ser más exacta… Estaba en una de las más inquietantes y aburridas interpretaciones de la historia…_

_-"_Oigo tiritar las caracolas como campanas… Tu nombre, oh tu nombre amado mío!... Podré ahora entreverme a tu puerta y acariciar…?"- La mayor de las Pataki está vestida con un traje de novia, con el rímel corrido como si fueran lágrimas, en la sala de la casa…

-Y rosar, Olga!...- _No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a escuchar todo eso!…_

-Me temo que esa es tu línea hermanita….- _No comprendo para qué utilizar el estúpido velo en una práctica, siendo que no ve nada…_

-Resalté tus líneas con marcador… Te toca…- _Respondí mostrando el libreto y notando como acomodaba la voz de cacatúa australiana de nuevo… El que inventó los reproductores de música, tiene mi voto si piensa crear algún artefacto que anule completamente los sonidos molestos!...- _Helga se coloca los auriculares, mientras Olga sigue hablando….

-El comercial! A esta hora ya deben haberlo trasmitido!...- Olga corre para encender el televisor, y Helga la observa rodando los ojos, sentada en el sillón de la sala…

_-Dos hermanos… Una mujer… Una venganza…. Y los ataúdes abiertos para que esta noche, los vampiros salgan a la ciudad…. "One kiss"….-_ La tele hace la presentación de la nueva serie, en la que se ve a los actores principales, pero no aparece la actriz…

-Esta noche! Prepárate hermanita! Será el estreno!...- Canturrea la rubia feliz, y Helga solo suspira observando el reloj… Se dirige a la cocina, en donde una adormilada Miriam tiene una taza de café en la mano…

-Mamá…- La llama, pero no obtiene respuesta…

-**Miriam!...-** Insiste sacudiéndola un poco, y la mujer abre los ojos….

-Mmmm… Si, linda?...

-No se supone que deberías estar en el estudio a esta hora?...- Pregunta y Miriam se espanta…

-Cielos Helga! Me quedé dormida!… Debo apresurarme!... Cuando vuelva tu padre, le dices que estoy trasmitiendo, querida…

-Miriam, voy a estar en la escuela!...

-Ahhh… Bueno, te pasaré a buscar cuando salgas….

-De acuerdo….

**En los pasillos de la preparatoria de Hillwood…**

-Claris… Crees que todo el último año este allí?…- Pregunta una muchacha de unos dieciocho años, de cabello corto, camisa y pantalón… Está abrochando en la pared un panfleto junto a los horarios del campus de deportes…

-Claro… Nadie va a querer perderse nuestra fiesta, sería suicidio social el no asistir…- Responde otra con una boina, vestido azul y zapatos de tacón….

Detrás una curiosa Rhonda, detiene a Nadinne y a Heather, quien guarda el teléfono móvil que trae viéndolo sin quitarle los ojos de encima…

-Escucharon lo mismo que yo?...- Pregunta la pelinegra observando a las otras dos que se miran y se encogen de hombros…

-Habrá una fiesta el sábado por la noche…- Menciona Nadinne…

-Y… Asistirán todos los chicos del último año….- Finaliza Heather y Rhonda sonríe….

-No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad! Imagínenlo! Los chicos del doceavo año tienen otro estilo, definitivamente tienen clase y las fiestas son sorprendentes!…- Dice posándose junto a la invitación, y tanto la rubia como la pelinegra la observan…

-Pero Rhonda, aquí dice claramente que no se admiten menores de dieciocho…- Dice Nadinne señalando el papel, y Heather asiente…

-Y?... Cuál es el problema?... Nadinne, modestamente, creo que mi apariencia encajará perfectamente en esa celebración…- Propone acomodándose el cabello, Y Heather mira a Nadinne en lo que abre su celular…

-Bueno… Qué te diviertas Rhonda!...- Se despide tecleando el aparato, en lo que la pelinegra detiene a ambas…

-Un minuto… Dónde creen que van?... No esperarán que vaya sola o si?...

-Creí que habías dicho…- Murmura Nadinne, pero es interrumpida…

-No hago magia, pero puedo hacer que ambas luzcan dos años mayores…

-De verdad?...- Indaga Heather con extrañeza…

-Solo síganme y no abran la boca… Verán como encajamos perfecto en esa fiesta… Vamos a ser el alma de la noche!...

**Mientras tanto en el laboratorio…**

-Teniendo en cuenta que tuvimos una gran explosión la semana anterior, cuando alguien mezcló mal las soluciones y considerando que el presupuesto escolar es algo escaso… No me queda más opción que sentarlos por orden alfabético…- Anuncia el maestro de ciencias y Helga voltea hacia tras rodando los ojos…

_Me había tocado nada más ni nada menos que con la última activadora de la alarma de incendios, Peky (No se su apellido, pero ¿acaso importa?)…_

-Y qué harán el sábado por la noche?... Tenía pensado alquilar unas películas y comer rosetas de maíz en casa…- Cometa Jenna reunida en el fondo con el grupo de Ciencias del noveno año…

-Tengo que salir con papá, y mi hermano Bred… Vendrán a la cuidad esta semana…- Explica Ned con una voz nostálgica…

-Pasan una maratón de musicales, quizás podríamos juntarnos en mi casa y comer algo de pizza…- Dice Eugene mezclando las fórmulas por los distintos tubos de ensayo…

-Cancelen todo lo que tengan planeado! Estaremos muy ocupados el sábado por la noche…- Curly saca un volante de su mochila y los muestra a sus compañeros…

-Fiesta del último año?...- Indaga Amy y todos se miran…

-No van a dejarnos entrar… La mayoría parece de primaria todavía….- Menciona Jenna y los seis chicos se miran…

-Tengo los disfraces de noche de brujas del año anterior… No se preocupen, nadie notará que somos del noveno grado…- Explica Curly con su risa característica y la mayoría se mira…

-Suena divertido…- Dice Ned, y todos observan a Curly…

-Qué dicen?... Enloqueceremos a todos en ese fiesta!...- Menciona el pelinegro levantando las gafas del laboratorio reglamentarias que todos portan…

-Si!... Estoy seguro que será la mejor fiesta a la que hayamos…- Eugene no termina de decir la frase porque de repente…

**Boooooommm!...- **Las fórmulas que está mezclando explotan y el maestro de ciencias mira al grupo con reprobación…

-Estoy bien!...- Anuncia el pequeño colorado que tiene todos los cabellos negros…

_Quién nombra, encargado del laboratorio al sujeto con más mala suerte del planeta?… E inutilidad también vale mencionar…_

-Vieron como se desparramó la pintura?... Eso me da una idea…- Observa John Madisson con malicia su amiga Peky, vestida de negro al igual que él con algunos cabellos teñidos de rojo; quien está sentada a su lado, y a su izquierda otro chico problemático de piel oscura, ojos cafés y parecido al director: Dan Williams…

**En la cafetería….**

-Oye… Y mis veinte dólares?…- Pregunta un muchacho robusto, grande y rubio levantando a un delgado, pero un poco más alto Sid…

-No se de qué hablas…

-No te pases de listo, gusano… Ayer no pagaste comisión…

-Bien, de acuerdo… Aquí está tu dinero Wolfgang…

-Ahí van mis veinte dólares, treinta tres centavos para las maquinitas del sábado por la noche…- Suspira Sid acercándose a la mesa en la que están sus compañeros...

-Yo tampoco tengo nada de dinero este fin de semana… Papá me pidió prestado de la mesada, para comprar una nueva podadora…- Dice Stinky y Harold muerde su sándwich, cuando este se distrae…

-Deberíamos hacer algo que no requiera dinero… Y tengo la solución….- Menciona Steven y todos se miran…

-La fiesta del último año?...- Pregunta Gerald observando el panfleto en su mano…

-Nada más piénsenlo…Si nos movemos con habilidad, esas nenas preuniversitarias caerán a nuestros pies…- Intenta convencerlos, y Sid toma el volante entre sus manos…

-Pero… Cómo haremos para entrar?... Los del doceavo grado estarán custodiando la entrada…- Menciona Sid, y todos miran a Steven que se recuesta en su silla…

-Pensaremos en algo…- Responde en lo que Gerald rueda los ojos…

-Mmmm… No vayas con esa chaqueta…- Dice observando a un apurado Bruce comer…

-Ajá ajá ajá… Bien…- Responde el muchacho con su risa esporádica, y Gerald y Steven se miran…

-Y bien… Qué haremos el sábado por la noche?... Estaba pensando en ir a arrojar piedras al rio….- Dice Helga llegando junto con ellos, quienes la miran mientras siguen comiendo…

-Tenemos planes…- Dice Gerald y la rubia abre los ojos…

-Qué?... Fiesta del último año?... En verdad no estarán pensando en ir o si?...- Cuestiona Helga en lo que Harold la mira, tomando el panfleto…

-Esas fiestas son para gente grande, y armativa, vamos a estar ahí…- Responde Harold y Sid y Stinky lo miran…

-Querrás decir atractiva?….- Lo corrige Steven y Helga se cruza de brazos…

-Y piensan que los del doceavo grado se creerán el cuentito que somos mayores?...- Cuestiona Helga, y Steven la observa de reojo…

-Saben ahora que lo pienso, no podemos entrar vestidos así… Si quieres ir con nosotros, tendrás que quitarte esa gorra, parece de sexto grado…- Dice el muchacho y la rubia se levanta y lo toma de la camisa…

-Steven tiene razón Helga… Esas fiestas son divertidas, con todas esas personas hermosas y más grandes...- Dice Stinky y Helga suelta al muchacho…

-No me quitaré mi gorra, si eso es lo que quieren!…- Niega rotundamente, y Gerald la mira…

-Entonces no puedes ir con nosotros…- Le dice Harold y la rubia se enoja y se levanta…

-Pataki… La peor pesadilla y solo un desquiciado soñador idealista saldría con una chica así…- Menciona el moreno negando con la cabeza y la mayoría lo mira sin entender el por qué de su comentario…

-**Este sábado por la noche se realizará la fiesta de bienvenida al último año de preparatoria… Modérense con el gimnasio jovencitos! La escuela no está para pagar algún destrozo causado y mucho menos, pintar de nuevo…- **_El anuncio de nuestro tacaño director advirtió a todos sobre la dichosa fiestecita… Era más que obvio, que la gente se multiplicaría…_

A esta altura, la cafetería está llena, y estudiantes de todos los años hablan sobre lo que será la fiesta del sábado por la noche…

-Phoebe… El sábado por la noche, tu y yo iremos a una fiesta…- Dice la rubia llegando junto con su amiga que deja el sándwich en su plato y la mira…

-Claro…- Responde observando como Helga se sienta con los brazos cruzados…

-Pobres ilusos!... Si creen que pueden aparentar ser mayores, les demostraré que Helga. G. Pataki, puede ser tan madura como cualquier otra chica…

-La fiesta del último año?... Tenía entendido que odiabas este tipo de eventos…- Menciona Phoebe observando el panfleto que Helga tiene en la mano; la rubia frunce el entrecejo…

_Me alejé cuando tonta uno y dos, vinieron a hablar con Phoebe… Ash!_

Helga se levanta de su mesa, al ver al par de gemelas de pelo negro largo, y con anteojos acercarse a la joven de ojos rasgados para hablar sobre la fiesta…

_Como te imaginarás, a la salida Miriam no pasó como era de esperarse… Caminé a casa…_

_Para encontrar a Bob, Miriam y Olga sentados frente al televisor mirando el estreno de lo que sería el ascenso estrepitoso de Olga a la fama…_

En la pantalla se observa a un hombre hablando con una muchacha en una oficina…

-Aquí aparezco…- Dice Olga y Helga observa la pantalla…

-Me llamó, señor?...- Aparece Olga vestida de mucama…

-Una vaso de agua María…- Dice el hombre y la escena continúa cuando Olga desaparece… Y esa es todo lo que dice a lo largo del capítulo…

Bob y Miriam están con la boca abierta, en lo que Helga solo observa hacia el techo…

-Y bien querida familia… Qué les pareció?...- Pregunta Olga sonriente y los tres se miran apurados…

-Tengo que ir a preparar la cena…- Dice Miriam y se va…

-Sacaré a pasear al perro…- Anuncia Bob… _Cuál perro?_

_Si bien era ridículo, y debía darle la razón a papá y a mamá de que Olga estaba desperdiciando su vida; no me gustó la manera en la que Bob y Miriam se fueron como huyendo del problema… Y por otro lado, Olga…_

Helga solo se encoje de hombros…

-No te rindas Olga….Estuvo muy bien, después de todo es el comienzo…- Dice intentando alentarla, antes de marcharse a su habitación, dejando a la mayor de los Pataki con una sonrisa…

_La noche de la famosa fiesta llegó y para sorpresa de muchas mentes sagaces, no serían las únicas infiltradas… Era cuestión de principios Arnold! Simplemente, no podía no ir… Si esos perdedores pensaban que pasarían como gente grande (Jajajajajaja, la sola idea me hace reír!)… Phoebe y yo, teníamos veinte años!_

La puerta del gimnasio es custodiado por dos muchachas de dieciocho años: las organizadoras del evento, Claris y Brooke… Hay mucha gente, pero la fiesta no es lo que todos esperaban… Los chicos están de un lado y las chicas del otro… La música es repetitiva y todo el ambiente es densamente aburrido…Los chicos del último año son altos (La gran mayoría), y ya tienen el formato casi total de un adulto, cosa que los colados carecen…

-Déjame hablar a mi Phoeps… Olvida mencionar palabra alguna…

-Olvidando….- Contesta la muchacha oriental, y Helga avanza hacia la puerta… Ambas están de vestido, Helga tiene el cabello bajo, pero con su gorra azul característica…

-Hola linda, queremos entrar…- Anuncia la rubia, y la castaña se mira con la otra muchacha levantando una ceja…

-Y?... Quiénes son?...- Indaga, mirándola de arriba abajo…

-Estudiamos leyes y fuimos invitadas a dar una charla… Ya sabes, alquilamos un departamento, donde convivimos con otras dos chicas más y un amigo homosexual…- Explica en lo que Phoebe observa como las otras dos se miran sonriendo…

-Y creen que nacimos ayer?… No lo digo por ti, pero ella está muy pequeña como para tener dieciocho años…- Menciona señalando a Phoebe… Helga se cruza de brazos…

-Cuerpo de atleta... Phoebe es acróbata por naturaleza…

-No podemos perder la oportunidad de tener a dos chicas grandes en nuestra fiesta… Esto está muy aburrido Brooke… La mayoría ya quiere irse…- Dice una de ella hablando en el oído de la otra…

-Bien, bien… Pasen…

**Adentro ya se encuentran Harold, Stinky, Sid, Gerald, Steven y Bruce…**

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es elegir una y separarla del rebaño…- Anuncia Steven , y tanto Stinky como Sid prestan atención, observando al grupo de chicas mayores, hablar entre ellas…- Bien… Quién va primero?...- Pregunta el rubio y ambos se miran…

_El sabelotodo de los engendros fue el primero en acobardarse…_

**Mientras tanto, saltando la pared que recubre el campus…**

-Pssss… Dónde pusiste las bombas?...- Pregunta Peky, y John la sigue…

-Tenemos que llegar al techo, desde allí las activaremos…- Explica Dan y los tres caminan sigilosamente…

-Cómo entramos?…- Menciona Peky observando a las chicas en la entrada…

-Por la ventana…- Dice John y los tres se meten al gimnasio a llevar a cabo su plan…

**En la puerta del campus…**

-Cómo que no saben quién soy?… Rhonda Lloyd!... La chica más popular, rica y distinguida de la secundaria…

-Lo lamento, pero no estás en la lista…- Niega Claris, en lo que Nadinne y Heather se miran…

-Rhonda, creo que deberíamos irnos…- Menciona Nadinne y la pelinegra solo observa a las dos jóvenes reír divertidas…

-Esto no se va a quedar así…- Dice la pelinegra en lo que la tres caminan alrededor del campus…

-Podemos ubicar la entrada del conserje por las cañerías…- Menciona Heather y Rhonda se alarma…

-Qué?... De ninguna manera voy a ensuciar mi vestido nuevo…- Niega rotunda…

-Podemos ubicarla con mi localizador…- Explica en lo que las tres ingresan por la puerta de limpieza, que por un camino subterráneo lleva al edificio de la preparatoria…

**En el gimnasio…**

-Y… Qué hacen para divertirse?...- Pregunta una de las chicas que habla con Sid y Stinky

-Podríamos ir a una discoteca, qué dicen?... Esto es tan deprimente…- Menciona la otra, mientras que la mayoría están sentados hablando de las universidades y qué harán después de que terminan la preparatoria…

-Genial… Le avisaré a Steven…- Dice Sid y ambas se miran…

-Quién es Steven?...Por cierto, tienen auto no?...- Menciona una de las rubias, y Stinky se rasca la cabeza en lo que Sid sonríe nerviosamente…

**Cerca de allí…**

-Vaya Phoebe! Mira a quién tenemos aquí!… El grupo de fenómenos del noveno año!…

-Shhh… Baja la voz, Helga!...- Demanda Gerald y la rubia sonríe…

-Qué hacen aquí?... Cómo entraron?...- Pregunta Steven, y Helga lo mira frunciendo el entrecejo…

-Así que estarían con sus citas del último año, no?... Dónde están?... Acaso, las chicas imaginarias, cuentan?...- Pregunta sarcástica y todos se miran un poco tímidos…

-Precisamente… Bruce, iba a ser el primero en ir… Si, eso…- Dice Harold empujando al muchacho que solo estaba con el dedo en la nariz, y se alarma un poco…

_Es lógico porque no tiene cerebro… Se lo quita cada vez que se hurga la nariz… Puaj! Qué asco!..._

-Ah si?... Esto quiero verlo….- Desafía Helga y el muchacho grande y torpe se acerca al grupo de las chicas…

-Oigan chicos, esto no está saliendo bien, de dónde conseguiremos un auto?...- Llega Sid alarmado y todos se miran, en lo que Helga sonríe…

-Papá va a matarme si me subo a uno sin licencia…- Menciona Steven y Phoebe y Gerald se miran y sonríen, marchándose a charlar entre ellos…

-Nunca fui a una fiesta más insulsa en toda mi vida!...- Dice Helga mirando alrededor…

-Helga tiene razón, todo esto es aburrido… Y este estúuuupido traje me da comezón…- Se queja Harold en lo que los otros lo miran…

_Auto y salidas a una discoteca?... Por favor! Esos chicos todavía tienen los bigotes marcados de la cocoa caliente de la navidad pasada!_

**-Los invitamos a todos a observar el cielo, tengo una sorpresa preparada para los estudiantes del último año…- John Madisson está en la terraza con un amplificador e imitando la voz del director mientras hace el anuncio…**

-Qué mala honda!...

-El viejo Williams no toma descanso?..

-Nuca fui a una fiesta más aburrida en toda mi vida!...- Los comentarios de los chicos del último año se escuchan por todos lados... La organización de sus dos compañeras que custodian la puerta es un desastre…

-Ya están todos John…- Anuncia Dan desde la terraza, y Peky observa al muchacho…

-Que inicie la cuenta entonces…Tres… Dos… Uno….- John activa el botón y todo es un caos…

-**Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!...-** La mayoría grita, cuando de los regaderos del campus, el agua se eleva hacia arriba dejando salir pintura naranja por todos lados…

-Esto es terrible! Mi vestido de terciopelo!….- Se queja Rhonda llegando junto con Nadinne y Heather, que se miran y corren debajo de la lluvia de pintura…

-**Vaya, esto si es divertido!… Qué buen idea! Oye Claris!...-** Uno de los chicos del último año, corre persiguiendo a una de las organizadoras del evento…

Helga corre como el resto de los chicos que están en la fiesta jugando bajo la lluvia… Desde arriba los tres chicos problema del noveno año ríen con malicia…

-Misión cumplida…- Dice Dan y los tres sonríen…

-A dónde creen que van jovencitos?...- Los detiene una voz familiar que los estuvo observando todo el tiempo desde la cámara de seguridad...

-Oh oh…- Dicen los tres congelándose en el acto…

-Cuatro meses de castigo, y sin contar que limpiarán este desastre…- Dice el director en una pose autoritaria, de brazos cruzados…

-P-Pero tío…- Se queja Dan y los tres se miran…

-Hablaremos mañana en mi oficina…

_La fiesta más aburrida del mundo, al fin de cuentas terminó siendo el desastre más divertido de los últimos tiempos en la preparatoria!… No solo me di cuenta que crecer no es precisamente un sinónimo de diversión, y el grupo de engendros aprendió su lección también, no creo que quieran aparentar ser mayores de ahora en más… Por cierto, los inadaptados sociales limpiaron todo el campus al día siguiente… Jajajaja!..._

_Hubiese sido tan bueno que hubieses estado allí para verlo cabeza de balón!… Te hubieras reído al ver la cara de Harold, cuando el regador le cubrió los ojos! Jajajajajaja!... Perdedor!... No fue lo mismo sin ti, es decir faltaba ese moralista insoportable, aconsejándonos de lo mal que estuvo pretender ser algo que no somos, y que a pesar de todo, tener quince años es genial todavía!... Te echo de menos…_

_Todas las noches cuando miro al cielo, solo entonces me doy cuenta, de todo lo me haces falta… Se que fue inexcusablemente mi culpa y que no volverás, pero… Sueño con que lo hagas…_

_Con amor… _

_Helga._

_Pdta.: Espero que escribas algún día, cuando puedas, deseo con ansias saber de ti mí soñado amor…_

Helga está encerrada en su armario apoyada contra la puerta… A su lado, un monumento con un gran balón de football americano rodeado de velas… Aprieta el cuaderno contra su pecho y suspira… Baja las escaleras con un sobre en la mano…

-Helga… Podrías sacar la basura...?...- Pregunta su madre y frunciendo el entrecejo contesta…

-Ya voy Miriam…

Toma la bolsa y la deposita en el cesto… Observa el buzón y mira el sobre en su mano…

Ingresa a la casa de los Pataki, en donde un sonriente Bob está vestido de rey, sacándose fotografías junto con Nick Vermicelli…

En la cocina una adormilada Miriam, prepara la cena en el horno…

Y Olga sigue observando su primera aparición frente a las cámaras, una y otra vez, rebobinando la cinta…

Helga camina hacia su alcoba, sintiéndose una extraña en su propia casa, y observando el sobre que guarda en su bolsillo acostándose en su cama, boca arriba con las almohadas sobre su cabeza…

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa!... Bueno, en este capítulo hablé un poco más de los nuevos personajes y su descripción, quienes de apoco van a ir tomando protagonismo…_

_Por otro lado, me causó mucha gracia escribirlo, Helga cuando quiere es malísima! Jajajajajaja!... Además como se puede observar, es la que tiene el aspecto más aniñado a comparación de la mayoría de sus compañeros… Esto es importante, porque va a influir mucho a lo largo de la historia…_

_El hecho de que Bob y Miriam, ahora no se interesen por Olga, es otro factor fundamental, porque se va a notar como se siente Helga con respecto a esto… Si influye en algo o no en cuanto a su actitud, y como su familia es tan disfuncional como cada relación que intenta mantener la rubia (Claro está, hablando de Arnold…)…_

_Bueno, nos vemos pronto… Suerte! Cuídense!... La canción me parece hermosa, y pertenece a esta gran cantautora argentina "Patricia Sosa"…_

_En cuanto a los comentarios que me dejaron, "The Jungle" en inglés, es la segunda película de Hey Arnold! Que fue planificada, pero nunca producida; en la que Arnold viaja a San Lorenzo con sus amigos y rescata a sus padres. También en ella, descubre los sentimientos que tiene hacia Helga y la besa, con Gerald interrumpiendo el momento. La serie de los Patakis, vendría después de esta película supuestamente, así que yo escribo este fic considerando ese hecho, como si ya hubiese pasado… Chau!_


	5. Castigados

_**Fotografía**_

…_**.**_

_**Cada vez que yo me voy**_

_**Llevo a un lado de mi piel, tus fotografías**_

_**Para verlas cada vez**_

_**Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón.**_

_**Y yo no tengo remedio más**_

_**Que amarte...**_

…_**.**_

_**En la distancia te puedo ver**_

_**Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver.**_

_**En las estrellas, tus ojos ver**_

_**Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver.**_

…_**.**_

_**Cada vez que te busco te vas**_

_**Cada vez que te llamo no estas**_

_**Es por eso que debo decir que tu solo en mis fotos estas.**_

…_**.**_

_**Cada vez que te busco te vas**_

_**Cada vez que te llamo no estas**_

_**Es por eso que debo decir que tu solo en mis fotos estas.**_

…_**.**_

_**Cuando hay un abismo desnudo que se pone entre los dos,**_

_**Yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz.**_

_**Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón**_

_**Que no lo queda remedio más que amarte…**_

…_**.**_

_**En la distancia te puedo ver,**_

_**Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver.**_

_**En las estrellas tus ojos ver,**_

_**Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver.**_

…_**.**_

_**Te puedo ver…**_

…_**.**_

_**Cada vez que te busco te vas,**_

_**Cada vez que te llamo no estas.**_

_**Es por eso que debo decir que tu solo en mis fotos estas.**_

…_**.**_

_**Cada vez que te busco te vas,**_

_**Cada vez que te llamo no estas.**_

_**Es por eso que debo decir que tu solo en mis fotos estas.**_

…_**.**_

**Castigados**

_Querido Arnold:_

_**¡Mataré al grupo de bobos que se sienta en el fondo!...**__ Cuando les ponga las manos en sima!… Rrrrrrrr…. Lo lamento, es que estoy muy molesta en verdad!... Estuve castigada la mayor parte del día por algo que no hice… Y todo por una estúpida broma de un trío de cabezas huecas que solo desean llamar la atención! Acaso no se puede ser más obvio? Molestando constantemente, sonando alarmas, poniendo apodos, pintando frases en las paredes… No tienen algo mejor que hacer?... Bola de buenos para nada!…- _Más allá de la ironía del asunto, Helga está muy enfadada escribiendo en su armario, como para notarlo, así que no lo relee y continúa…

_El día de por si comenzó difícil y terminó peor… Estábamos en la sala de informática cuando…_

-La mayoría utiliza diariamente los medios de comunicación, pero en realidad conoce poco sobre ellos… En este caso, las computadoras, internet, las charlas conocidas como "chats"… Alguno tiene idea de cómo crear su propia página de Internet?...- _A esa hora de la mañana nos tocaba con la profesora Kensell… Alguien debería dejarle en claro que somos seres humanos! Criminal!… ¿Tomar apuntes, escribir, trabajar en la máquina y terminar el trabajo en una hora?... Sin contar que no se calla nunca, ni cuando formula una pregunta…_

-Mmmm…- Stinky se rasca la cabeza, y mira a Sid, quien está muy entusiasmado con los parlantes de la máquina escuchando música… Todos están sentados frente a las computadoras, sobran muchas de ellas, porque esta vez trabajan de a dos…

-Los hice sentarse de a dos, porque van a realizar un trabajo de investigación, no para que pierdan el tiempo, señor Madisson…- Dice la mujer, y el muchacho detiene el tecleo constante, con una sonrisa…

-Ahora la pregunta… Ustedes que opinan de las nuevas tecnologías?... Muchos las usan, pero… Qué sienten respecto a ellas?... Si, Phoebe?...

-Una encuesta en la Universidad de California demostró que un 30% las utiliza por necesidad, hablando de estudio y trabajo; mientras que el otro 70% solo lo hace como pasatiempo…- Dijo la pequeña pelinegra, y Helga observó a la compañera que le había tocado…

_Heather Vincks… Debe pasar más tiempo frente a la máquina, de lo que come, duerme e inclusive está en la escuela…. La "chica tecnológica", por no decir "viciosa", teclea más rápido de lo que parpadea…_

La pelinegra solo está abocada a la pantalla, mientras Helga a su lado, se recuesta pesadamente en la silla…

-Buena observación Phoebe… Pero mi pregunta iba más hacia otro lado… Ustedes, qué opinan? La tecnología los acerca o los aleja más?...- Indaga la mujer recorriendo su escritorio y anotando algo en la pizarra…

_Ignorancia o desinterés?... No se ni me importa en verdad!... Lo único que si se, es que detesto el sonido de los localizadores de Bob; y Miriam puede notar cuando su bíper cambia de color, pero no me notaría ni aunque fuera un marciano escupiendo luces de navidad… _

-Cuando mi padre se iba a ir de viaje a Kansas el año anterior, me obsequió esa linda laptop, y solía usarla para escribirle. No lo extrañé tanto, pienso que la tecnología nos acerca…- Opina Lila, y la mayoría sigue o jugando, o charlando como de costumbre…

-Viéndolo de ese modo, un e-mail es más rápido y eficaz que una carta...- Asiente la profesora, y camina entra las filas…- No es momento de jugar, señor Berman…- Dice frunciendo el entrecejo, al notar a Harold muy ocupado en tres dimensiones…- Pero… Qué hay de la interacción con otras personas cara a cara…?... Qué piensan?... Se pierde ese valor, o se genera…?...- Cuestiona otra vez, en lo que todos, de cierto modo lo piensan a su manera, o al menos los que entendieron…

_Tengo mis razones por las cuales e-mails no escribo Arnold… Podría decir que una carta, a mi parecer, es más personal. Es decir, ves mi letra y al mismo tiempo puedo imaginar que estás frente a mi…_ Helga se detiene en sus pensamientos, y rueda los ojos…"Y porque con un e-mail no habría opción de arrepentirme si lo envío…"- Se dice para sus adentros, y prosigue…

-Alguna vez sintieron que la tecnología los alejó?... Y si es así… Cuándo ocurrió?...- Les pregunta la mujer, notando la distracción en algunos todavía…- Si no tuviera oídos, aún podría notar que está en otro lado, señor Johanssen… Dígame…Qué opina de lo que estamos hablando?...- Llama la atención al muchacho, que sonríe de lado mirando a la profesora Kensell…

-Mmmm… Sería algo difícil para el que no tuviera una computadora… Quedaría completamente aislado…- Contestó un Gerald con la voz ahora más grave, y cruzándose de brazos, después de ocultar la ventana que estaba mirando en un rápido clickleo con el botón derecho…. La mujer se sorprendió un poco, pero aún así giró los ojos y continuó con la clase…

-Lo que dice su compañero, es un buen punto para discutir, y voy a pedirlo en su informe… Qué sucede cuando el otro no cuenta con una computadora, por falta de bienes económicos…? O de otro modo, no le interesa relacionarse en ese mundo?...- Anota en la pizarra, y Rhonda observa a Nadinne…

-Quién no tiene aquí adentro una computadora pasada de moda?...- Dice limándose las uñas, en lo que la rubia está centrada en una página de ecología…

-No a todos les agrada navegar por Internet…- Menciona Nadinne mientras continúa con el trabajo…

-Pero hasta los más sosos lo han hecho alguna vez…- Responde Rhonda mirando hacia a un lado, en donde Curly, Ned y Eugene están riendo y conversando por el chat, sentados en fila…

-Creí haberte escuchado decir que te costaba esta asignatura y que tenías miedo de tener que hacer el curso de verano…- Dice, en lo que Rhonda frunce el entrecejo…

-Por favor Nadinne… Es lo más sencillo del mundo! Los Lloyd llevamos el éxito en los genes…- Asegura, mientras la rubia continúa con el trabajo… De reojo Rhonda observa la máquina y se muerde un poco los labios…

-De acuerdo… Nos vemos la clase siguiente, espero que puedan concentrarse en sus proyectos y lo que entreguen sea muy interesante y muestre que reflexionaron sobre el tema…- Los despide la mujer al escuchar el sonido que da lugar a la hora del cambio de clase, donde cada uno va al taller de arte que escogió…

_No estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en el trabajo, probablemente sacarme una A o una F, a estas alturas sería lo mismo… "La chica tecnológica", me hablaba de términos que no comprendía o simplemente me aburrían demasiado… Nunca pensé que a la hora de escribir el artículo, estaría tan inspirada… No hasta que vi algo que colapsó completamente mi mundo…_

Todos se retiran, excepto Helga, Heather (quien está sentada al lado de ella) y tres personas en el fondo, en la última computadora, quienes ríen…

-Creo que de tema principal podíamos hablar de los nuevos localizadores… Son geniales, no lo crees?... Mi tío conduce una ambulancia, es de gran ayuda cuando tiene que encontrar el lugar…- Explica la pelinegra sonriendo, sacando su localizador en forma de corazón y enseñándoselo a Helga, quien la mira con el entrecejo fruncido… Mientras tanto, las tres personas que estaban junto con ellas en el aula, se marchan del lugar…

_Parecía que estaba escuchando hablar a la secretaria de Big Bob…._

-Si, como sea… No me interesa… Solo haré este trabajo lo suficientemente largo como para obtener una B, o una C…- Dice tomando su mochila y colgándosela al hombro, bajo la mirada impávida de su compañera, quien se encoje de hombros y continúa navegando…

_No quería más distracciones, solo ir por mi pudín de tapioca… Los desayunos naturistas de Olga, últimamente me provocaban más hambre de la que saciaban… Estaba saliendo del aula, cuando algo en particular llamó mi atención…_

Helga abre los ojos al notar que una de las computadoras quedó prendida… Rueda los ojos, y se dirige a apagarla. Sin embargo, lo que observa al mover el mouse, la deja petrificada…

-**Arnold?...-** Casi exclama y Heather que la escucha levanta una ceja, mientras cierra la sesión…

-Lo siento Helga…. Dijiste algo?...- Pregunta la muchacha, y la rubia toma aire…

-A-Ar…Armaré la primera parte del informe… Ya sabes, las preguntas y todo eso…- Responde con prisa, y la muchacha asiente…

-De acuerdo… Mejor, es decir, no soy muy buena redactando…- Explica en lo que guarda sus cosas…

Helga por su lado está helada mirando la pantalla… En ella aparece una ventana, en la que al parecer se llevó a cabo una especie de charla, y a un costado en la esquina inferior, la foto de un muchacho rubio, con cabeza en forma de balón… Admira la foto y sonríe al hacerlo…

_Ahí estaba! Al principio pensé que estaba alucinando, pero no! Era tu foto Arnold!…_

Toma el mousse y la agranda… Suspira llevándose una mano al pecho, para después recurrir a un cachetazo seguro… Sin embargo, cuando la foto se amplifica, debajo de ella aparece una lista de contactos que la dejan inquieta… Muchas fotos de gente que no conoce: chicos, y… chicas… Hay saludos, frases y… Después vienen fotos de sus propios compañeros. Algo que le llama la atención más que nada, es la foto de Phoebe en lo que parece ser una gran red de gente contactada en común…

-Estoy retrasada… No se si pueda comer… Quién es él, eh?...- La voz de Heather la descoloca por completo…

_La persona que menos hubiese querido encontrarme, y que siempre está apareciendo sin ser llamada entró al aula… No, no estoy hablando de la metiche que me tocó como compañera!… Hablo del chico del peinado elevado y su facilidad de aparecer en el momento menos oportuno…_

Helga escucha pasos y toma del brazo a Heather y ambas se tiran debajo de las mesas…

Una figura avanza entre los pasillos… Helga extiende un poco la cabeza, tapando la boca de la pelinegra con una mano, y observando a quien está frente a la máquina…

Gerald emite un suspiro ladeando la cabeza…

-Tengo que ser más cuidadoso o la próxima vez, Kensell me hará custodiar las máquinas por lo que quede del día…- Bufa abriendo la ventana y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo con rareza, al notar la foto de Arnold amplificada… Se encoje de hombros, y apaga la máquina para después marcharse del aula…

Helga abre los ojos, y a su vez mira a la muchacha que tiene a su lado… Heather la mira, en lo que la rubia y ella se levantan de su escondite…

-Qué fue todo eso?...- Indaga la pelinegra sacudiéndose la falda, y Helga transpira al ser descubierta…

-Nada de tu incumbencia amiga… Aquí no paso nada, me oyes?...Y si se lo dices a alguien, **te arrepentirás**!...- Responde tomando una actitud altanera y colocando sus manos en la cintura, mientras camina y la chica da pasos hacia atrás…

-Bien… De acuerdo, puedes estar tranquila yo… No vi nada….- Dice la pelinegra, marchándose del lugar con rapidez y llevándose su bolsa…

_Para mi buena suerte Gerald no me había descubierto, y no pensaba que la cobarde de Heather digiera algo después de que la vi irse corriendo a la cafetería… Lo que menos me imaginaba es que necesitaría de esa fisgona para que actuara como testigo… Rayos!..._

-A un lado….- Dice Helga caminando por los pasillos de forma colérica y empujando a una sorprendida Tess, una muchacha rubia, representante del comité de estudiantes, y buena deportista…Observa a Helga de mala manera…

-Cuál es su problema?...- Protesta la muchacha, en lo que una sorprendida Lila, quien va a su lado, solo mira por donde ser marchó la rubia…

-Puede ser un mal día…- Contesta caminando junto con ella al aula…

**Cerca de allí…**

-La comida no es para nada saludable… Estos chicos no comen otra cosa que no sean sándwiches y patatas…- Dice una mujer colorada de pelo ondulado, ni muy corto, ni muy largo observando a los chicos del equipo de baseball pasar… A su lado, otra mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, un poco más largo sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza…

-Me toca el onceavo grado, pero el profesor Naroscky parece haberse desvanecido… Lo busqué por todos lados, siento que estoy jugando al gato y al ratón…- Menciona la mujer y la colorada ríe…

-Hacen demasiado alarde por todo esto!... Solo queremos proponer métodos resolutivos, no analizarlos como animales de un experimento…- Se queja ladeando la cabeza y la otra asiente…

-**Circulen señoritas!…-** Se escucha una voz cercana pasar entre ellas dos como una ráfaga, y ambas sujetan sus libros volteando hacia atrás…

-Wooouuuuuu… Algunos tienen prisa!…- Dice la pelirroja, y la otra mujer levanta una ceja con extrañeza y curiosidad…

-**Quítate de mi camino!...-** Exclama una apurada Helga empujando a dos chicos que estaban de la mano y pasando entre ellos, a la par que empuja a un distraído Brooke, quien deja caer su sándwich en el intento…

-Bonita forma de caminar….- Menciona Steven con ironía, observándola junto con Stinky, en lo que Brooke recoge su sándwich…

-**Si tienes algún problema, bien podría marcarte el paso zopenco!...-** Lo amenaza enseñándole el puño y el muchacho traga pausado negando con las manos… Antes de irse, vuelve a empujar a Brooke a quien se le cae de nuevo el sándwich…

-Delicioso…- Suspira el muchacho al morderlo y Stinky y Steven ruedan los ojos en señal de asco, con las manos en el estómago…

**Mientras tanto en la cafetería…**

-Cómo estás Rhonda?...- Saluda un sonriente Matt sentándose a su lado y dejando su charola… La pelinegra rueda los ojos…

-Ya te dije que no volveré salir contigo!… Así que deja de suplicar!... Supéralo!...- Le contesta en lo que el muchacho la observa frunciendo el entrecejo…

-No vine a suplicar, solo a saludarla su alteza… Una reina que no sabe usar una computadora….- Dice siendo observado por ella, por primera vez y mordiendo su sándwich…

-A qué te refieres?...- Cuestiona enojada, arrebatándole el sándwich en lo que el muchacho sonríe de lado…

-Admítelo!... No respondías ninguno de mis mensajes, ni cuando estábamos saliendo… No debes saber ni utilizar un mousse…- Le reclama seguro, y ella se cruza de brazos…

-Fue solo una semana! Un gran error!... Tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mí tiempo, que malgastarlo en mensajes con un tonto…- Se niega acomodándose el pelo, y el muchacho se pone de pie…

-Pruébalo! Demuestra que no eres dura como una tabla y que sabes usar una computadora...- Desafía antes de marcharse en lo que la pelinegra se levanta con prisa con algo en mente…

**Grabando el noticiero escolar…**

-**Muévete pelmazo!...-** Exclama una eufórica Helga entrando al aula de Audio Visión, y empujando a Brainy quien la enfoca con una videograbadora…

-Ah Ah Hola…- Menciona el muchacho siguiéndola…

-Rrrrrrrr….- Murmura Helga enviando un golpe seguro a la lente…

-Phoebe!...Dónde estabas chica lista? Te busqué por todos lados!...- Menciona Helga llegando junto con ella, quien se prepara para grabar…

-Observando las fotos del sábado Helga… Son muy graciosas!...- Dice la morena, mostrándola las fotos de la fiesta en la que todos están cubiertos de pintura…- Gregory tiene mucho talento…

-Precisamente, una foto es lo menos indicado ahora…- Bufa la rubia mordiéndose los labios…

-De qué hablas?...

-Phoebe… Lo vi…

-Lo viste?... A quién?...

-B-Bueno… No de frente, pero… Importa acaso?... Es decir, estaban él, el tonto de Harold, Sid, Stinky, y hasta tú!... Sin contar todos esos chicos, de los cuales no tengo idea de quienes son…

_Todo el pueblo estaba en esa máquina, y acaso soy la única tonta que no tiene idea de nada?_

-No comprendo Helga… Te sientes bien?...

-Claro, chica lista!... Y no es que me importe, pero… Quienes eran esas perdedoras?… Frases cursis como: "Te extraño lindura…"… Ash!...

_Quiénes eran?... Amigas tuyas, Arnoldo?… Lindas y atentas, inteligentes y bonitas…?... Creo que lo de inteligentes está de más!_

-Estuviste hablando con alguien en particular…?...

-N-No… Escucha Phoeps… Olvídalo, si!...- Dice Helga arrepintiéndose y cruzándose de brazos para marcharse del lugar…

-No alcanza con tener talento, además hay que saber usarlo…- Menciona la rubia girando los ojos, al observar a Gregory manchar sus propias fotografías, al arrojar por accidente tinta en ellas…

**En la sala de profesores…**

-Bien, Doctora…?...

-Bliss… Catherine Bliss…- Ambos se estrechan las manos, en lo que el resto de los docentes están tomando café, corrigiendo exámenes o charlando…

-Mucho gusto, soy el director Williams…

-No me parece adecuado que esta mujer esté observándome cuando doy la clase… Los chicos se sentirían invadidos, y no pondrían atención…- Menciona el profesor de matemática…

-Mi intención no es molestar maestro Naroscky, ese no es el propósito… Tampoco presionar a los estudiantes… Solo actúo como observadora, y analizo el ambiente del aula, para implementar métodos de mejora personal y colectiva… Es por eso que estoy aquí…

-No tengo problema en que esté por aquí doctora Bliss… Pero el presupuesto este año no es el más indicado…- Dice el director, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa con algo de nervios… La doctora sonríe…

-De eso se encarga el Estado precisamente... No se preocupe, no me notarán, seré solo un espectador casi invisible…

-Suena bien para mí… Mucho gusto soy la maestra Kensell… Me encanta tu suéter linda!... Es algodón?... Qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que si!...- La Doctora Bliss, solo llega a afirmar con la cabeza, antes de poder decir algo…

-Qué sucede aquí?...- Pregunta el maestro de química del Laboratorio al encender una computadora, y observar que aparece una foto del director Williams en primera plana, vestido con tutú…

-Cuál es el problema Charlie…?...- Indaga la profesora Kensell y al ver la fotografía todos ríen…

-Está bloquea…- Va a responder el profesor Naroscky, pero lo interrumpen…

-Oh Cielos! Alguien bloqueó todas las computadoras de la sala?... Todo lo que demoraremos, en desactivar esto!...- Dice la mujer, en lo que el director Williams descubre el por qué de todas las risas y su foto en todas las máquinas….

-Era la obra escolar de mi hija… Estaba nerviosa y bueno, yo…- Explica el hombre, en lo que la mayoría lo observa…

-Te felicito Mia… Solo uno entre miles de chicos, podría hackear estas computadoras así… El curso está funcionando…- Le susurra el profesor de química y nota una mirada de regaño como respuesta… Solo bromeaba…- Corrige apurado…

-El responsable de esto, afrontará muy severas consecuencias… Maestro Peters, quiero que reúna a todos los estudiantes en la sala de conferencias…- Le dice al hombre quien por su trabajo en el Laboratorio, siempre está vestido de bata…

-Podríamos ahorrar los trámites… Estas computadoras han sido desactivadas desde aquí, y solo un curso ha visitado la sala el día de hoy…- Dice la maestra Kensell, pensando en el noveno grado…

-Bien, entonces quiero un listado con los últimos en abandonar el aula esta mañana…

**En la clase de Literatura…**

-Heather… Ven aquí!...- La llama Rhonda, y la muchacha acerca la silla…

-Qué sucede Rhonda?...

-Necesito tu ayuda!...

-De acuerdo… Cuál es el problema?...

-Cuál es el problema?... Esto tiene que ser absolutamente confidencial, no puede salir de aquí…

-Prometo de decírselo a nadie… Ahora, en qué puedo ser útil?...

-Tienes que enseñarme a navegar por Internet, y con eso no me refiero a que no se tomar el mousse!...-Aclara enérgica, y Heather se encoje de hombros…-Quiero mi propia página de crítica… Le enseñaré a ese hablador, que no soy una tabla…

-Ok…- Dice la chica asintiendo, en lo que la pelinegra solo se cruza de brazos…

-Profesor Matwes… El director Williams llama a los chicos del noveno grado…- Dice el maestro de química entrando a la clase de Literatura, donde el profesor de cabello rubio está escuchando la lección de Peky…

-Sucede algo malo?...- Indaga preocupado...

-Algún gracioso bloqueó todas las computadoras de la escuela… Vamos niños, espero que los responsables sean castigados hasta el confín de los tiempos!…- Dice el profesor con una postura autoritaria, y todos se miran, en lo que dos chicos en el fondo sonríen, mirando a su compañera de pie en el frente, haciendo un gesto de que estaban perdidos…

**En la sala de computación….**

-Esto está fuera de toda orden, jóvenes… Saben el tiempo que le llevará a la escuela desactivar cierta foto de uno de sus directivos de todas las computadoras…?...- Los reta el director Williams caminado de un lado a otro y el profesor Peters sonríe…

-De echo, la maestra Kensell, ya…- Murmura el profesor de química…

-Mmmm…Señor Peters, por favor… Dónde me quede…? Ah si… Quienes fueron los últimos en abandonar el aula esta mañana?…- Todos se miran… Heather y Helga se observan de reojo…

-Estoy esperando jovencitos…

Helga, Heather y por último un descontento Gerald dan un paso hacia el frente…

-Con que ustedes tres fueron las mentes creadoras de tan bochornosa broma…?...

-Había olvidado apagar la computadora en la que estaba, por eso volví a entrar…- Explica el pelinegro y el profesor de química se cruza de brazos…

-Estábamos terminado un trabajo, nos quedamos unos minutos más…- Contesta Heather, después de mirar a Helga, quien está muy nerviosa y dudosa como para responder…

_Si en ese momento alguno hubiese sabido lo que en verdad me quedé haciendo…_

-Les diré lo que haré… Hasta que alguno de sus compañeros confiese quien realmente lo hizo, los castigaré a los tres por lo que quede de la tarde… Estarán reflexionando al respecto, detenidos en el aula de castigos, dos horas más todos los días…

-P-Pero…- Protestan los tres…

-Vamos…- Les ordena el profesor de química, señalando el salón de detenciones…

Gregory observa a John, Dan y Peky reír divertidos, y enarca una ceja comprendiendo lo que sucedió…

Phoebe a su vez lo mira a él…

**En el aula de castigos…**

-Tomen asiento, jovencitos… No se permiten ni aparatitos de ningún tipo, ni hojas, ni nada por el estilo… Se cruzarán de brazos y permanecerán aquí, por lo que quede del día…- Dice la conserje que los custodia, en lo que Helga, Heather y Gerald entran a una sala de castigos que está repleta de gente!... Entre ellos Wolfgang, Ludwig, Edmund, Connie y Maria, Ruth P. McDougal, Simone, Cookie, Billy, Mary y Marcy, entre los más conocidos y muchos, muchos más, a quienes tarde o temprano conocerán…

-**Rayos!...-** Resopla Helga sentándose y observando un gran reloj enfrente de ella, marcar que solo pasaron tres minutos de las dos horas…

**En el cambio de aulas…**

-Tenemos que hablar…- Dice Gregory acercándose a John, Peky y Dan, quienes están sentados en el patio de la escuela bajo un árbol, riendo… Los chicos lo observan girando los ojos…

-La foto que apareció en las computadoras… Fue la que te entregué esta mañana…?...- Pregunta el pequeño pelinegro, y John se acerca a él con desgano…

-Si… Y qué?...- Cuestiona cruzándose de brazos… Gregory niega con la cabeza…

-Gerald, Helga y Heather estarán castigados hasta que alguien diga la verdad… Qué crees que pasará cuando se enteren que fuiste tu…?...

-Eso no sucederá soplón!... Si dices algo al respecto, mejor prepárate, no te gustarán las consecuencias…- Lo amenaza el muchacho vestido de negro, mostrándole el puño, mientras los otros tres hacen lo mismo… Gregory traga pausadamente…

**Una hora después…**

_Una hora! Una hora con la custodiadora de la puerta del infierno, comiendo donas!... Y el sonido de ese reloj… Me estaba volviendo loca!_

Hela tiene los ojos que le estallan, al igual que todos los que están en silencio, cruzados de brazos, mientras la conserje come comida grasosa…

-No se si pueda aguantar más…- Dice Gerald y Heather asiente…

-Ah ah… No pueden dormir, cabeza de zanahoria… No están en casa…- Dice la mujer, y un colorado levanta la cabeza del pupitre…

-**Qué broma! Todos los días esto…? Dos horas! Mataré al que lo haya hecho!...-** Protesta Helga muy enojada apretando sus puños… Gerald la mira con extrañeza…

-Helga… Tú que hacías en la sala esta mañana…?...

-Sucede que estudio allí Geraldo… Estaba terminando el trabajo…

-Quiero creer que esto no fue obra tuya, y que nos tienes aquí porque no asumes la verdad…

-Frena el carro viejo!... No fui yo!... Solo estaba yéndome cuando vi… Cuando Heather me detuvo…

-Enserio?... Creí que había sido el último en abandonar el aula… Encontré uno de los iconos de mi computadora completamente amplificado… Te suena?- Pregunta Gerald suspicaz y Helga abre los ojos con espanto…

-Dijiste que volviste a entrar… Ya nos habíamos ido entonces…- Se apura Heather en contestar, y el pelinegro observa a la rubia, quien suspira un poco…

_Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… Me alegra tanto que me hayan asignado a Heather como compañera…_

Heather le sonríe a Helga, quien asiente bajando un poco la cabeza…

**A la salida…**

-La fotografía es tuya… No es así?...- Pregunta Phoebe deteniendo a Gregory de la manga…

-No se de qué hablas…

-Conozco tu trabajo, Gregory… Estuve mirando tus fotos… El de la broma…Fuiste tu?...- Indaga otra vez…

-Qué? No!... No me arriesgaría a que el viejo Williams supiera que la tomé yo!…

-Entonces quién?...

-No puedo decirlo…

-Los tres estarán castigados, dos horas todos los días, por algo que no hicieron…- Señala Phoebe la sala de castigos marchándose molesta y Gregory se encoje de hombros…

**En la sala de castigos…**

-Pataki, Johanssen y Vincks… Pueden retirarse…- Anuncia el director Williams, en lo que John, Peky y Dan entran al aula de castigo… Helga observa a John Madisson y le hace un gesto de que es hombre muerto, pasando su dedo índice por el cuello, con furia… Los tres se marchan…

-Con respecto a su foto jovencito…- Menciona el director mirando a Gregory… El muchacho suspira…

-Yo… Lo lamento señor Williams, en verdad!...- El director lo mira con un gesto de regaño…

-De qué hablas?... Tienes talento!...

-Enserio?...

-Quiero que tomes las fotos del anuario escolar…- Gregory no puede creerlo, Phoebe pasa a su lado y le da una palmada en el hombro en son de ánimo…

**En los pasillos…**

-Hola Helga…- La saluda una voz y la rubia detiene su caminata…

-Ah?...- Pregunta extrañada y sorprendida, con la boca abierta…

-Te acuerdas de mi…?...

Helga la mira de arriba abajo… Se cruza de brazos apoyándose en los casilleros de la escuela…

-Cómo olvidarla doctora Bliss!… La locóloga que me asignaron en cuarto grado…- Responde y la mujer sonríe…

-Cómo has estado…? Con algunos problemas…?...- Indaga la mujer al verla salir del aula de castigos…

-Pssss… Qué le hace pensar eso?... **Muévete!...-** Contesta la rubia, empujando a un chico que estaba mirando las carteleras, mientras camina y la psicóloga la sigue…

-Escucha Helga, estoy aquí como soporte para algunos estudiantes que lo necesiten…

-Los tontos de Madisson y compañía hicieron la broma y yo debo tomar terapia…?...- Helga capta la indirecta en el acto muy indignada frunciendo el entrecejo…

-La mujer sonríe…- Se que no fuiste tu…No… Nada de eso… Esta vez, no te propuse como candidata a recibirla… Será tu elección… Si necesitas hablar con alguien, bueno puedes buscarme…

-Y por qué lo haría hermana…?...

-Porque eres lo suficientemente madura como para asumirlo… Ya sabes, si me necesitas, estoy aquí…

La mujer le hace un gesto de saludo con la mano, entregándole su tarjeta, y Helga la observa marcharse pensando en lo que le dijo…

_Terapia…?... Si claro, como si la necesitara!..._Helga lanza un dardo a la foto familiar que tiene pegada en la puerta de su armario, en la parte de adentro, mientras detiene su escritura…

_Está de más aclarar que Madisson, Peky y el bobo del sobrino del directo tuvieron su merecido…_

Solo los tres chicos están en la sala de castigos observando el reloj por dos horas, todos los días por un mes, escuchando a la mujer robusta, que los vigila, comer… Peky le da un golpe en la cabeza a John, quien resopla aburrido…

_Y entre otras novedades, qué crees?... Rhonda tiene su propia página!... Critica la vestimenta de toda la escuela… Qué útil!..._

-P-Pero Rhonda…

-De ninguna manera… Ninguno en esa clase puede entrar…- Afirma la pelinegra y una resignada Heather suspira colocando lo que Rhonda le dijo, en la página…

_No puedo dejar de pensar en tu foto mi amado cabeza de balón!… Y en la gente que te rodeaba… Quiénes son esos sujetos…?... Seguramente nuevos amigos, y gente que conoces… Entonces por qué siento, que cada vez, estamos más y más distantes…?... Cuando te fuiste, bueno pensaba que no podrías estar más lejos… Y ahora parecen años!... Y si… hay alguien más?... __Si te… enamoras?..._**No!-** Helga tacha lo que escribe y prosigue…-_ Realmente te extraño!... Cuándo volverás?... Lo harás, cierto?... Prometiste que lo harías… Me haces tanta falta!..._

_Estaré esperando tu carta Arnold, como siempre lo hago…_

_Con amor…_

_Helga._

A diferencia de las anteriores, esta vez Helga coloca la carta en un sobre, y observa el buzón de su casa desde la ventana de su habitación… Una gran nostalgia la invade, y con un suspiro guarda la carta en una carpeta besándola antes de hacerlo…

Le envía un vistazo a su laptop… Esta vez siente que la tecnología la aleja de Arnold, y que él forma parte de un mundo al cual no tiene acceso…

Toma una hoja y escribe el informe…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!... Bueno, se puso interesante la cosa!... Arnold de alguna forma, se mostró en este capítulo, y también se mostró la reacción de Helga… Dónde estará él?..._

_Por otro lado, se mostró la personalidad de los nuevos personajes... Y no se si lo notaron, pero pareció alguien muy importante de ahora en adelante…_

_Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos pronto! Suerte y gracias por leer!..._


	6. Selección de deportes

_Violet Hill _

_**(Colina violeta)**_

…

_Was a long and dark December _

_**Fue un largo y oscuro diciembre**_

_From the rooftops i remember _

_**Desde los techos, recuerdo**_

_There was snow _

_**Había nieve**_

_White snow _

_**Blanca nieve**_

…

_Clearly i remember _

_**Recuerdo claramente**_

_From the windows they were watching _

_**Desde las ventanas, estaban mirando**_

_While we froze down below _

_**Mientras allí abajo, nos congelábamos.**_

…

_When the future's architectured _

_**Cuando el futuro está estructurado**_

_By a carnival of idiots on show _

_**Por un carnaval de idiotas en show**_

_You'd better lie low _

_**Es mejor mantener un perfil bajo**_

…

_If you love me _

_**Si me amas**_

_Won't you let me know? _

_**¿No me dejarás saberlo?**_

…

_Was a long and dark December _

_**Fue un largo y oscuro Diciembre**_

_When the banks became cathedrals _

_**Cuando los bancos se convirtieron en catedrales**_

_And the fog _

_**Y la niebla**_

_Became God _

_**Se convirtió en Dios**_

…

_Priests clutched onto bibles _

_**Los sacerdotes tomaron sus biblias**_

_And went out to fit their rifles _

_**Y cargaron sus rifles**_

_And the cross was held aloft _

_**Y la cruz fue sostenida en lo alto**_

…

_Bury me in honor _

_**Entiérrenme en honor**_

_When i'm dead and hit the ground _

_**Cuando muera y toque el piso**_

_A love back home unfolds _

_**Un amor en mi hogar se revelará**_

…

_If you love me _

_**Si me amas**_

_Won't you let me know? _

_**¿No me dejarás saberlo?**_

…

_I don't want to be a soldier _

_**No quiero ser un soldado**_

_With the captain of some sinking ship _

_**Con el capitán de algún barco que se hunde**_

_With snow, far below _

_**Con nieve, en lo profundo**_

…

_So if you love me _

_**Entonces si me amas**_

_Why'd you let me go? _

_**¿Por qué me dejarías ir?**_

…

_I took my love down to violet hill _

_**llevé mi amor debajo de la colina violeta**_

_There we sat in snow _

_**Allí nos sentamos en la nieve**_

_All that time she was silent still _

_**Todo el tiempo ella estuvo en silencio**_

…

_If you love me _

_**Si me amas**_

_Won't you let me know? _

_**¿No me dejarás saberlo?**_

…

_If you love me _

_**Si me amas**_

_Won't you let me know? _

_**¿No me dejarás saberlo?**_

…

**Selección de deportes**

_Querido Arnold:_

_Según mi escasa experiencia, comenzar la secundaria es un doble fastidio, considerando que la primaria de por si lo era… Y sin contar que la hora de entrada y de la salida, son como espectáculos en los que ves animales de granja circulando… Ni hablar del "Día de inscripción", en donde parecen vacas saliendo del corral!…_

Helga camina hacia la escuela con sus libros en mano, y pateando una piedra de vez en cuando… Sus ojos se abren inmensos y frunce el ceño al notar a todos los estudiantes alineados en las mesas de inscripciones a deportes…

Gerald y Stinky, ya se pasean con camisetas de basquetball junto con otro grupo de chicos, entre los cuales también están John Madisson y el sobrino del director, Dan Williams… Por otro lado, Harold está vestido con un uniforme de football americano, y le tiemblan los dientes en señal de espanto al notar que todos los otros chicos que juegan ese deporte, son más rudos: como Wolfgang, Edmund, Ludwig, e inclusive un ya casi adulto Torvald…

Por otro lado, en cuanto a lo que significa hockey masculino sobre césped, Curly, Brainy y Ned, practican en la cancha del campus, con bastantes caídas y fallas, por lo que Helga solo observa con pesadez y desvía la atención hacia el ruido que provoca una muchedumbre de adolescentes…

Algunos prefirieron judo, como la Gran Patty, e inclusive Nadinne, quien queda pequeña dentro de una camisola tan grande… _"Pobre desafortunada"…-_ Piensa Helga al notar el tamaño en comparación con Patty…_"Está muerta"…. _También están los que eligieron esgrima, entre los que se destaca una pequeña pelinegra de rasgos orientales, quien cautiva a la multitud; Phoebe está cruzando espadas con una muchacha de décimo grado que tiene más o menos su estatura… Helga escucha la conmoción y se acerca…

-Princesa… Fíjate por dónde caminas!...- Reprocha molesta al ser empujada por una acelerada Rhonda, quien pasa con una bata de baño, bolso encima, gorra de baño y gafas para el agua…

-No es necesario ser tan grosera Helga… Aunque claro… Qué se puede esperar de ti!...- Recrimina molesta, en lo que la rubia se coloca las manos en la cintura y la observa escrutadora…

-Qué es lo que tanto miras…?- Cuestiona Helga, en lo que Rhonda hace un gesto, y ella desvía la mirada…

-Hola Helga… En qué deporte te enlistaste?...- Interroga una sonriente Heather, quien viene junto con Rhonda, vestida también para natación…

-En ninguno tonta… Todavía no es la hora…- Contesta en lo que tanto Rhonda como Heather se miran sorprendidas…

-De qué estás hablando?... Las inscripciones fueron hace una semana… Esta mañana fue el último día…- Advierte en lo que la rubia, la mira seria, y se encoje de hombros, palmeándose la frente al caer en cuenta…

-**Qué?...- **Exclama observando a pasar vestido para jugar baseball…

-Por qué estaríamos en traje de baño si no empezáramos hoy…?- Retruca Rhonda como si fuera más que obvio tan solo preguntar… Helga no sale de su espanto…

_Cómo diablos iba a saber que esa mañana era mi última oportunidad de escapar de la pronta humillación? Acaso el famoso "Comité estudiantil" no debe encargarse de avisar esas cosas?..._

-Creo que solo queda una vacante libre y es por allí…- Le señala Rhonda con una sonrisa muy divertida, algo que Helga ve con espanto e incrédula a la vez, abriendo sus ojos como nunca… La última mesa disponible es poco concurrida en general, y solo es para personas que manejan demasiado bien el cuerpo… Gimnasia artística de competición, o en su defecto…

-**Phoebe!...- **Llama a su amiga con indignación, jalándola del brazo, y sacándola del grupo de práctica con el cual está conversando… La mayoría de los chicos la observan extrañados, al ser empujados a su paso…

-Helga… Qué sucede?...- Pregunta Phoebe, al notar la cara de reproche en una indignada Helga, quien la mira aterrada…

-Por qué no me dijiste la semana pasada que debíamos inscribirnos…?...- Reprocha enfadada y muy aterrada a la vez…

_Si iba a tener que optar por las únicas dos opciones que quedaban, tendría que elegir la última…_

-Lo hice cientos de veces!... No lo recuerdas?...- Menciona la jovencita oriental, y la rubia rueda los ojos buscando los recuerdos más recientes…

-Mmmm…- Murmura pensativa…

_Flashbaack…_

**En el salón…**

-Hola Helga… Ya te anotaste en…?...- Pregunta una sonriente Phoebe llegando al aula de clases, para una de las cinco materias que coincide con Helga…

-Ahora no Phoebe… Jejeje… Observa…- Dice con una sonrisa maléfica, en lo que termina de escribir el cráneo de Harold con un fibrón lila mientras duerme en su pupitre_…"Si lo admito, soy algo idiota… Péguenme y quizás eso ayude…"_… Se lee en la cabeza del corpulento y adormilado chico que se levanta al igual que sus compañeros al escuchar el timbre que indica el final de la clase…

-**Jajajajajaja!-** Se ríe la rubia a las carcajadas en lo que la mayoría de los chicos pasan junto a él en el pasillo, y le dan un golpe seco con la palma…

-Ve esto Stinky…Voy a colaborar con la causa…- Le murmura Sid en lo que ambos ríe, antes de darle un leve golpe y ser levantado por Harold quien está enojado y extrañado por la actitud de casi todos los chicos que pasan…

Helga ríe a lo lejos, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, en lo que Phoebe la acompaña olvidándose por completo de qué iba a decir…

**Al día siguiente en los pasillos…**

-Buena idea Phoebe… Después de todo hay que saber defensa personal no…?...- Saluda Helga a la mañana, en los bebederos, cuando ve a Phoebe cargar lo que parece un palo, pero en realidad es una espada de práctica, dentro de un estuche…

-En realidad, es para la clase de la semana que viene… A propósito Helga… Te anotaste en…?...

-Si…Si… Como sea amiga… Aparta la mesa Phoebe… Y si el clubcito de estudiantes brillantes quiere comer allí, diles que se preparen para conocer a la guerrilla que acompaña a mis puños…- La interrumpe la rubia antes de marcharse a su siguiente clase…

-De acuerdo…- Contesta la pelinegra suspirando…

**Al otro día…**

-Cuidado con la balones… Despacio… Si así es… Un poco a la derecha…- Indica Bruce, en lo que Steven lleva los nuevos balones de baseball al gimnasio cubierto de la secundaria…

-Ahhh… Así está bien…?...- Pregunta el chico arrastrando los balones solamente de la fuerza que tiene, y picándose la nariz…

-Si, creo que ya los tienes a todos… Puaj! Creo que perdí el apetito!...- Dice el muchacho, viendo al corpulento sujeto tomar la bolsa otra vez…

-Muévete hijo!...- Helga pasa apurada, ya llega tarde otra vez, y coloca una mueca cuando nota todos los balones en el piso…- No irrumpan el camino, señoritas! Qué hacen con esto aquí?...- Les dice a ambos, pateando uno de los balones y marchándose…

-No… No tienes ninguno….- Anuncia Bruce, y Steven recoge los balones de nuevo…

_Fin de Flashbaack_

_En qué momento Phoebe mencionó algo al respecto….?... Ash! Desde que acompaña a ese grupito de "clones avanzados en ciencia ficción", - _Helgase refiere al par de gemelas que hace un tiempo conocieron a Phoebe en el noticiero escolar, y desde entonces la pelinegra ha pasado más tiempo con ellas…- _No atiende mis necesidades… Cómo pudo olvidarlo?..._

-No te anotaste en ningún deporte…?...- Pregunta la adolescente de ojos rasgados, notando el porqué de los nervios de una molesta e indignada Helga…

-Olvídalo, quieres Phoeps…?... Simplemente esfúmate con tu séquito de patéticas seguidoras!...- Espeta furiosa cerrando los puños en la ira y marchándose a paso redoblado, bajo la mirada de una sorprendida Phoebe, quien es vista de reojo por una de las gemelas… Jean… Se quita la máscara que protege a los esgrimistas, y se acerca a ella…

-Es de enojarse a si?...- Le pregunta, en lo que Phoebe solo asiente con pesadez, y sigue la práctica, mientras conversa sobre su amistad con Helga, con las gemelas, que se turnan una a la vez, para practicar…

-Últimamente lo hace por todo….- Completa la pelinegra, y ambas muchachas de pelo negro y lacio se miran una a la otra…

-**Para la hora del almuerzo todos deben estar anotados en algún deporte… No jueguen sin protección jovencito!...- **Anuncia el director Williams por el parlante de la escuela, y el movimiento que hay en la entrada de la escuela se acrecienta…

Helga camina a paso decidido por todas las mesas… Natación: cerrado; hockey: cerrado; artes marciales: cerrado… Todo está absolutamente lleno…

_Gimnasia artística?... Para doblarme como masilla, tendría que volver a nacer!… Y de ninguna manera optaría por lo segundo… _

-Tiene que haber otra opción!...- Se insiste a si misma, acercándose a la profesora Mercher…

-Necesito hablar con usted entrenadora Mercher…- Afirma la rubia, y la mujer de pelo ondulado y colorado oscuro la observa de arriba abajo…

-Tienes que hacer la fila…- Se limita a contestar, y continúa con el papeleo que demandan las anotaciones… Certificados de salud, documentos, etc.…

Helga coloca una mueca de súplica…- Usted no entiende… No hay ninguna mesa disponible y no quiero estar en danzas!...- Afirma colocando su dedo índice sobre la mesa… La mujer se sube las gafas y la mira…

-Lo siento belleza, pero… No te queda más opción…- Menciona señalándole la mesa de ballet, en la cual, el profesor Tryon, está completando unos formularios… La rubia mira con temor y se acerca a paso pesado…

-Mucho gusto jovencita… Estás interesada en formar parte de nuestro staff…?...- Indaga el joven de cabellos oscuros, acento inglés y vestido con ropa deportiva…

-No tengo remedio Baryshnikov…- Responde dibujando una mueca tomando un bolígrafo y añadiéndose a la lista…

-Tarde a la inscripción de deportes no es así…?... Bien, mañana temprano en el salón de arte, con la ropa de danza que…

-Ropa de danza?...- Cuestiona la rubia, en lo que el hombre la mira como si fuera tonto preguntar…

-Claro… Las mayas…

_Si me amas, me matarás!... Ballet…?... En mayas…?... Qué broma!... Tenía que existir otra salida, algo… Lo que sea!... Tenía que hacer que me sacaran de esa clase… Pero cómo?... Así que no tuve más remedio que suplicar… Si lo se, pero, no quedaba otra salida!…_

**En la puerta de la dirección…**

-Qué ocurre linda…?- Indaga la secretaria en la oficina del director Williams… Helga camina de un lado al otro tomándose las manos con desesperación…

-Necesito hablar con el director… Es urgente!...- Pide acercándose a la mujer, quien sonríe…

-Tendrás que esperar… Está en una junta muy importante ahora…- La rubia se siente a esperar…

**En la oficina del director…**

-Por eso hemos decidido otorgarle el premio al mérito por el control y el orden en la escuela - Anuncia un hombre vestido de traje, junto con otro grupo de personas, una mujer y dos hombres…

-De verdad?...- Indaga el hombre de color, muy sorprendido e ilusionado…

-Claro!... Este año, la preparatoria 120 ha sido elegida para realizar las olimpiadas de deportes estatales…- Informa la mujer, y el director Williams sonríe… Eso significa becas, remodelaciones y más oportunidades para los estudiantes estatales…

-Bien, nos vemos en la gala de inauguración…- Se despide el realizador del evento y el director asiente…

-Por supuesto…Hasta luego señor Ruppert… Estaremos esperándolos…- Dice saludando a la gente que abandona la oficina…

-Director Williams…- Llama Helga atravesando la oficina sin siquiera esperar a ser anunciada…

-Pasa… Helga… Qué te trae por aquí?...

-La entrenadora Mercher, me derivó a un deporte que no va conmigo…

-Entiendo… Y a qué hora llegaste esta mañana...?

-Ese no es el punto…

-Lo lamento, pero… Era por orden de llegada… Dejamos carteles toda la semana…

-Usted no entiende… Ballet? Qué clase de mal chiste es este?... Ballet?... Quién con un poco de carácter y sentido de…?

-Solía pertenecer al grupo de ballet de mi año cuando era joven… El campeonato estatal… Escuelas de todo el estado, las obras… Ganamos la medalla ese día. Y este año lo haremos de nuevo…

_El ballet puede considerarse un deporte? Qué pesadilla!... Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por despertar!..._

-No cuente conmigo…- Se niega marchándose… Pero la voz del hombre la detiene en la puerta…

-No apruebas el año, a menos que juegues un deporte… Lo siento. Si ballet es lo que te tocó, entonces, es lo que cursarás…

-Pe… Pero…- Titubea, sin embargo, el hombre voltea su silla…

-Se te ofrece algo más?

-Rrrrrrrr….- Aprieta los dientes y puños y sale muy indignada…

-Muchas gracias… Este premio se lo dedico a cada joven y adulto que hacen de la escuela secundaria 120 de Hillwood…- Mientras tanto, el hombre levanta un jarrón del escritorio y empieza a soñar con el momento de su pronta premiación…

**En la clase de ballet…**

_Si… había llegado al tope máximo de mi paciencia, y lo peor estaba por venir…_

-Cinco… Seis… Siete… Y ocho!…- Cuenta un concentrado Eugene bailando junto a Jenna…

-Estoy bien….- Dice al caer y levantarse rápidamente…

-No puede ser…- Murmura la rubia observando a su alrededor… La mayoría de las chicas son lindas, dulces, delicadas y con gracia… Algo que desdichadamente…

-Helga…?... Eres tu…?...- Una voz la llama y la rubia se tensa en el acto… _L I L A…_

-Eso parece…- Contesta cortante, y cruzada de brazos…

-No sabía que te gustaba el ballet!...- Exclama la colorada intentando la charla, y la rubia rueda los ojos…

-Yo tampoco…

-Será genial entonces!... Alguna vez has bailado…?...

-Qué?... Lila… Acaso estás bromeando…?... Estoy en esta estúpida clase, porque olvidé que era día de inscripciones y llegué demasiado tarde!... Genial? Genial?... Esto es tan humillante!...- Se destapa de todo los que tenía contenido… Una reacción que Lila vio en ella por primera vez, hace mucho tiempo…

-Cuando estoy deprimida la música siempre me anima… Por qué no le das una oportunidad a esta experiencia…? Quizás hasta te agrade…

-Pufffff!...- Solo responde sacando la lengua…

-Bien… Empecemos…. A sus posiciones!...- Los llama el profesor, y todos los alumnos saben que empieza la entrada en calor… Se acercan a la barra…

-Primera posición… Y plié…- Dice el hombre mostrando la figura… Helga se fastidia, pero no tiene otra salida… Se acerca y hace un primer intento…

-Y tus mallas…?... Cómo te llamas?...

-Puedo hacerlo así…- Reniega, y el hombre la observa…

-Te pregunté como te llamas…- La confronta, y Helga baja la mirada con ira…

-Helga…- Casi murmura con un hilo de voz y todas las alumnas voltean a verla, en lo que ríen y comentan…

El hombre se prepara y ejecuta un impecable cabriole, double… Todos prestan atención… Helga se toma la frente en lo que rezonga…

-No creo que puedas hacer ese movimiento con esa ropa Helga… Ve a cambiarte…- Se acerca a la rubia de manera autoritaria, y Helga toma su bolso…

Al volver, la práctica continúa… La clase atraviesa tranquila y amena para la mayoría…

_No coordiné un maldito pie en toda la hora!... Detesto el ballet!... Postura, precisión, elegancia… Pufffff!... Si de algo pueden tener la certeza, es que__** jamás**__ verán a Helga. G. Pataki como una muñequita de cuerda bailando!..._

-Escuchen todos… Antes de irse, hay algo de lo que debo hablarles…- Los detiene el profesor, y todos se sientan en el piso…

-No se si habrán escuchado algo al respecto, pero este año, la escuela fue seleccionada entre otras preparatorias para realizar las olimpiadas de deportes…- La mayoría aplaude, excepto una desganada Helga, que no ve la hora de irse…

-Eso significa que habrá una ceremonia de inauguración… Y como saben, todos estamos obligados a participar…

-Presentaremos una pieza…?...- Indaga una muchacha rubia Tess, dirigente del Comité estudiantil, en lo que se toma de las manos con Lila y ambas ríen con emoción…

-Así es… Todos participaremos…

_Oh oh… Si, me pellizqué más de una vez… No, no era una pesadilla, era la cruda realidad! Si me veían en esa mugrosa obra..._

-**No puedo creerlo!... Rayos!-** Exclama Helga elevando los brazos con indignación y todos la miran…

-Mmmm… Es decir… Qué increíble que esto nos esté pasando!...- Corrige apurada… El profesor se detiene y la mira a ella en particular…

-Todos pueden irse… Helga, podrías quedarte un momento por favor…?- Llama a la rubia, quien rueda los ojos… Casi era la primera en cruzar la puerta…

_El sujeto en mallas se aprendió rápido mi nombre, eh?..._

-Algo está mal?...- Indaga acercándose irónica y el profesor suspira…

-Tu actitud… Escucha, entiendo que la danza sea algo que no hayas elegido por tu voluntad y que estés obligada a hacerlo… Pero, tienes que aprobar el taller, y no vas a lograrlo si el resto del año sigues con esa postura de "yo no pertenezco a esto, así que por eso no me esfuerzo"… Vas a tener que cursar muchas otras cosas que no te agraden…

-De acuerdo… Está bien, le pondré algo de iniciativa…

-Eso quería oír… Por eso te asignaré unas clases particulares…

-**Qué?...** Un momento, esto no cierra… Tengo que cursar danzas y además voy a trabajar horas extras?...

-Míralo como una tarea y no un trabajo… Te asignaré a una compañera para que…

-Yo podría ayudarte Helga…- Dice Lila que escuchó todo cuando volvió a buscar su bolso…

-Tú?...- Pregunta la rubia con pocas ganas y la colorada sonríe…

-Perfecto entonces! Lila es una excelente bailarina, y veo que se entienden… Nos vemos la clase siguiente señoritas… Practica Helga… Tendrás un papel en la obra…

_Los días pasaron y el maldito estreno se acercaba… Al igual que mi cuello pendía de un hilo…_

**En un ciber…**

La mayoría de los chicos del noveno grado están en un ciber cercano a la escuela, al que suelen ir con frecuencia cuando salen… Helga paga la hora y se sienta, colocándose los audífonos…

-Cómo están fenómenos…?...- Pregunta por el micrófono, en lo que entra en el juego y al primero al que mata es a Sid…

-Quién disparó?...- Indaga el muchacho de voz gangosa, y la rubia sonríe…

-Helga… Este no es un juego para niñas…- Menciona Harold y la rubia lo observa…

-Tienes miedo perdedor…?... Espera a que te encuentre!...- Dice avanzando por el laberinto, y siendo uno de los soldados…

-Adiós inútil! Jejeje!...- Y Gerald queda eliminado, de muy mala gana… El juego prosigue…

-A qué no adivinan en qué se anotó Eugene?...- Dice Stinky hablando por el micrófono… Las máquinas están algo alejadas una de otras…

-Déjame adivinar… Será la mascota del equipo?...- Pregunta Bruce y todos ríen… Todos excepto Helga quien detiene el juego y escucha con atención…

-**Baila ballet!...-** Anuncia Steven con su voz grave, que deja sordo a más de uno…

-No grites Steven!...- Reniega Gerald tocándose el oído…

-Jajajaja jajaja! Eugene baila ballet!... Jajajajajaja! Qué ridículo!...- Se ríe Harold burlándose junto al resto…

_Hasta Harold se burlaba! Era el colmo!_

-Me pregunto de qué color será su tutú?...- Dice Stinky y Sid sonríe…

-Adiós primor! Estás muerta!...- Se burla Harold, pero cuando todos voltean a ver, la rubia ya no está frente a la máquina…

**En casa de Lila….**

-Hola… Se te ofrece algo…?...- Pregunta un hombre con una cálida sonrisa…

-Hola señor Sawyer… Busco a Lila…- Contesta la rubia y el hombre sonríe…

-Ahhh… Tú debes ser Helga… Pasa, Lila está en la sala…

-Hola Helga…

-Hola Lila…

-Lista para empezar…?...- La sala está despejada y la colorada está alongando en el suelo…

-Preparada para morir…- Contesta con una mueca por lo que acaba de escuchar… Lila la mira con extrañeza, pero se tensa en el acto cuando el teléfono de la casa suena…

-Lo siento niñas… - Se disculpa el padre de Lila, en lo que lo atiende…-Hola...?...Mmmm… Cómo estás…?... Si, espera voy a preguntarle…- Dice el hombre con la voz un poco entrecortada… Lila dibuja una mueca de angustia, que no pasa desapercibida para Helga… La muchacha siempre está sonriendo, verle esa cara es poco común…

-Mejor vamos a mi alcoba…- Anuncia, en lo que la rubia se sorprende mucho, pero la sigue sin objeción alguna…

-Lila…- La llama el hombre con aprensión, pero ella solo responde…

-Dile que no quiero hablar…

_La cara de la señorita perfecta se desdibujó como nunca antes la había visto…_

**Una hora después…**

-Es inútil Lila! No sirvo para esto! Y además… Qué piensas que dirán todos cuando me vean bailando con ese ridículo disfraz?...- Se queja Helga intentando seguir el ritmo de la colorada, quien se detiene y la observa…

-Helga, esto no se consigue de un día para el otro, necesitas ser constante…

-Admítelo… Dilo! Tengo dos pies izquierdos!…

-Solo tienes que encontrar algo que te inspire…- La incentiva Lila, pero Helga rueda los ojos…

-Por ejemplo?...

-Bueno… Piensa en algo que te motive…- Sugiere con una sonrisa- O en alguien…- Murmura viniéndosele alguien a la mente que quizás podría inspirar a Helga…

-No funciona….!...- La rubia hace el esfuerzo bajando un poco la mirada… Se prepara, pero cae de nuevo…

-Cierra los ojos… Deja que la música te lleve, como si no hubiera nadie aquí… Qué es lo que te hace más feliz que nada?...

Helga cierra los ojos… No es necesario pensar demasiado, porque solo una imagen ocupa su mente… Sus sentimientos son fuertes por una sola persona…

-Bien! Muy bien Helga! Estoy sorprendida, tu progreso fue impactante…- La aplaude Lila, y la rubia sonríe saliendo de esa especie de transe en la que estaba, girando y saltando con alegría por toda la habitación…

-Gracias… Mmmm… Lila…?...- Sonríe tomando sus cosas… Lila luce muy desanimada aún…

-Si…?- Pregunta extrañada… Helga suspira…

-Estás bien?...

-Si… Nos vemos mañana…- La respuesta no va acorde con la cara de la muchacha…

-Claro… Pero… Si de casualidad, y por uno de esos azares del destino quisieras hablar…

-No lo dudaré entonces…- Lila está sorprendida, pero a la vez, sonríe con gratitud…

_No sé si pasar tanto tiempo contigo me provocó alguna especie de voz interna que me pica el cuello cuando siento que debería ayudar a alguien, pero… Le dicen conciencia moral, no es así?..._

**En casa de los Pataki…**

-Mmmm… Si si, estaremos ahí… Hasta luego…- Miriam cuelga el teléfono pausadamente…-Bob… Llamaron de la escuela… Dijeron que estábamos invitados para la obra de ballet este fin de semana en la que actuará Helga…- Le exclama al hombre que está en la mesa de la cocina con unos papeles de recibos de cuentas.

-Helga baila ballet?... No es sensacional papi?…- Pregunta Olga, quien está cocinando y escuchó la voz de Miriam también…

-Desperdiciar mí tarde del sábado para ver una obra escolar….- Protesta Bob con calculadora en mano, cuando Olga abandona la cocina, y se dirige a la sala…

-Hola cielo… Justo estábamos hablando de ti…- La saluda Miriam al verla entrar… Helga suspira…

-Me imagino…

-Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas en la obra de ballet de tu escuela…?- La interroga una sonriente Olga… La cara de Helga se desdibuja…

-Cómo se enteraron?

-Tu maestro de danzas llamó para invitarnos a la celebración de este sábado… Olga también solía bailar ballet de niña…

-Lo sé Miriam…- Responde cruzándose de brazos, en lo que Miriam y Olga se abrazan observándola…

-Tenemos tanto qué hacer! Qué papel harás?... Cómo es la ropa? Muero por ver todo!

-Soy un árbol… La ropa ya está lista Olga…

-Llevaré la cámara que compré!...- Dice Miriam contenta, en lo que Olga junta las manos con añoranza…

-Oh cielos!...- Suspira Helga y sube a su habitación…

**El día de la obra en los asientos del público…**

-Bruce…Creí que dijiste que no vendrías…- Menciona Gerald sentado en primera fila junto a una sonriente Phoebe… El muchacho se sienta detrás junto con los chicos…

-Y perderme de ver a Eugene en mayas?... Jajajajajaja!...- Se burla y ambos ríen… Phoebe observa hacia el escenario preocupada por Helga…

**Detrás de ellos…**

-Qué sucede mami?...- Indaga Olga al ver a Miriam muy extrañada…

-La cámara no funciona querida…

_Por qué habría sido?... Tener otro documento de momentos humillantes en el álbum familiar…? Jejeje!_

**Detrás de escena…**

-Qué haces aquí pequeño gusano?...- Indaga Helga notando a Gregory muy concentrado filmando a una chica en particular…

-Filmaré el evento para el noticiero escolar…

-Sobre mi cadáver!...- Helga lo toma de la camisa y lo mira con ira… El muchacho traga pausadamente…

-Bien escuchen todos… En cinco minutos salimos… Sucede algo?...- Le pregunta el profesor de ballet y Helga coloca a Gregory de nuevo en el piso…

-Nada… No es cierto?...- Indaga peinándolo con cariño…

-Mmmm… Siiii, así es….- Responde nervioso y huyendo…

-El noticiero escolar va a filmar la obra no es así?...- Le pregunta el hombre al notarla con cara de odio, es poco…

-Ahhh?...

-Ten…- Le dice entregándole una máscara, y la rubia se sorprende…- Hiciste un esfuerzo por estar aquí esta noche, y si no quieres mostrarte, no te voy a obligar a hacerlo…Solo espero que algún día te guíes por lo que piensas de ti, tu misma…- Helga se queda pensativa y el hombre sonríe… La rubia escuchó esas mismas palabras de alguien más, algún tiempo atrás…

-Prepárense todos!...- Los avisa y la mayoría termina de arreglarse…

-Esto será sensacional!...- Dice Eugene y Helga se coloca la máscara, dudando entre hacerlo o no… Detrás de ella, unos ojos pendientes la observan, en lo que una respiración agitada jadea sin cesar…

-Ah…Ah...Ah…

**Plaf!...**

Un golpe certero deja a Brainy desmayado en el piso…

La obra transcurre bastante bien. Si bien Helga estaba muy nerviosa y apenada, y se paraliza al principio, después al sentirse protegida por la máscara, continúa bailando…

" Y en verdad siento que somos el uno para el otro…"…- Esas palabras pronunciadas por un niño de nueve años en medio de una jungla, vienen a su cabeza una y otra vez y la hacen bailar de la alegría…

-**Bravo!...- **Se escucha al finalizar la pieza, y entre los aplausos, alaridos y gritos, Lila le sonríe a la rubia con un gesto de que todo estaba bien…

-Jajajajajaja! Eugene está perdido! No es cierto chicos?...- Se burla Steven, pero todos se miran enmudecidos…

-No se ustedes, pero… Vieron las chicas que bailaban alrededor de Eugene?...- Pregunta Bruce, y Sid asiente…

-Mañana mismo me anotaré en la clase ballet…- Dice Stinky y todos ríen…

**Al otro día en la sala de audio visión…**

**-**El Dvd está listo...!...- Exclama Gregory buscando a los presentadores y dejándolo sobre la mesa…

-Ha… Ha… Ha…- Sin embargo, un sonriente Brainy ve las grabaciones, suspira cuando aparece Helga… Con una sonrisa, lo expulsa del reproductor y se lo lleva…

_Por suerte no salió todo tan mal, es decir… El ballet apesta, y no lo tolero, pero… La humillación casi es mi principal verdugo y logré escapar otra vez!..._

_Te echo de menos de Arnold… Desearía que estuvieras aquí…_

_Pdta.: Lo siento…_

_Con amor…_

_Helga._

-Helga… Puedo pasar?...- Pregunta Olga, en lo que la rubia sube la carpeta en la que guardó la carta que acaba de escribir…. Ya ni siquiera llega al buzón…

-Estás adentro no?... Qué sucede Olga?...

-Llegó esto para ti…- Afirma la mayor de los Pataki enseñándole un sobre en el que se lee…_"Para Helga"…- _La rubia se queda helada mirándolo… Reconoce muy bien la letra…

-Te dejaré sola, creo que deberías leerlo…- Dice Olga con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y Helga la mira extrañada… Después sonríe bailando por todos lados con el sobre apretado en su pecho…

**Continuará…**

Hola! Huy Helga en el ballet de la escuela! Jajajajajaja! Pobre! Y por otro lado, no creo que los chicos vuelvan a molestar a Eugene o si?... Me gustó mucho este capítulo, me divertí escribiéndolo… Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, se que esta historia es algo densa y tardo en escribir, pero les agradezco a todos los que la siguen, tengo muchas cosas en mente y la idea de un reencuentro entre Arnold y Helga lo tengo muy planeado para que sea perfecto, y que haber leído tanto valga la pena… Nos vemos! Suerte!


	7. Trabajo duro

_NOTHING IN MY WAY_

_**(Nada en mi camino)**_

…

_A TURNING TIDE_

_**Un vuelco**_

_LOVERS AT A GREAT DIVIDE._

_**Amantes ante una gran separación.**_

_WHY´D YOU LAUGH,_

_**¿Por qué reirías,**_

_WHEN I KNOW THAT YOU HURT INSIDE?_

_**Cuando sé que estás herido por dentro?**_

…

_AND WHY´D YOU SAY…?_

_**¿Y por qué dirías…?**_

_IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY,_

_**Es solo otro día,**_

_NOTHING IN MY WAY_

_**Nada en mi camino**_

_I DON´T WANNA GO,_

_**No me quiero ir,**_

_I DON´T WANNA STAY_

_**No me quiero quedar**_

_SO THERE´S NOTHING LEFT TO SAY?..._

_**¿Entonces no hay nada más que decir?...**_

…

_AND WHY´D YOU LIE…?_

_**¿Y por qué mentirías…?**_

_WHEN YOU WANNA DIE_

_**Cuando quieres morir**_

_WHEN YOU HURT INSIDE_

_**Cuando estás herido por dentro**_

_DON´T KNOW WHAT YOU LIE FOR ANYWAY_

_**No sé por qué mientes de todas formas**_

_NOW THERE´S NOTHING LEFT TO SAY._

_**Ahora no hay nada más que decir.**_

…

_A TELL TALE SIGN_

_**Una señal de un cuento**_

_YOU DON´T KNOW WHERE TO DRAW THE LINE._

_**No sabes dónde dibujar la línea.**_

…

_AND WHY´D YOU SAY…?_

_**¿Y por qué dirías…?**_

_IT´S JUST ANOTHER DAY,_

_**Es solo otro día**_

_NOTHING IN MY WAY_

_**Nada en mi camino**_

_I DON´T WANNA GO,_

_**No me quiero ir,**_

_I DON´T WANNA STAY_

_**No me quiero quedar**_

_SO THERE´S NOTHING LEFT TO SAY?..._

_**¿Entonces no hay nada más que decir?...**_

…

_AND WHY´D YOU LIE…?_

_**¿Y por qué mentirías…?**_

_WHEN YOU WANNA DIE_

_**Cuando quieres morir**_

_WHEN YOU HURT INSIDE_

_**Cuando estás herido por dentro**_

_DON´T KNOW WHAT YOU LIE FOR ANYWAY_

_**No sé por qué mientes de todas formas**_

_NOW THERE´S NOTHING LEFT TO SAY._

_**Ahora no hay nada más que decir.**_

…

_WELL FOR A LONELY SOUL, YOU´RE HAVING SUCH A NICE TIME_

_**Bueno para un alma solitaria, estás pasando un buen tiempo**_

_FOR A LONELY SOUL, YOU´RE HAVING SUCH A NICE TIME_

_**Para un alma solitaria, estás pasando un buen tiempo**_

_FOR A LONELY SOUL, IT SEEMS TO ME THAT YOU´RE HAVING SUCH A NICE TIME_

_**Para un alma solitaria, me parece que estás pasando un buen tiempo**_

_YOU´RE HAVING SUCH A NICE TIME…_

_**Estás pasando un buen tiempo…**_

…

**Trabajo duro**

_Querido Arnold:_

_Cómo estás mi fiel amigo…?. Si, mi amigo. Sé que nunca antes habíamos sido cercanos (antes de… ya sabes), pero supongo que para poder ser algo más, primero supimos confiar el uno en el otro. Y en realidad, no hay nadie en quien yo confíe tanto… Puede sonar tonto y algo cursi, pero solo por esta vez, quiero escribir con plena sinceridad (ya que soy una egoísta que no piensa en nadie más que en sí misma)…_

Helga dibuja una mueca recordando… Nota la puerta de su armario media abierta, y para estar tranquila, la patea y la cierra completamente…- _Tendría que enviarte una foto para que lo creyeras, pero de hecho… Conseguí trabajo. O desde otra perspectiva, firme mi contrato al infierno…_- Suspira refregándose los ojos, y bostezando un poco…-_ Todo comenzó la semana anterior cuando estaba mirando con Phoebe la cartelera del aburrido e inútil comité estudiantil. Entre otras idioteces, había algo que llamó mi atención, cuando escuché al grupito de gente superada decir que irían al concierto en el estadio de los Gallahans…_

**En la oficina del director**

Una mujer rubia, de pelo ondulado y corto sale de la dirección, hablando con el director Williams, un hombre de piel oscura, traje impecable y una expresión autoritaria en el rostro…

-Lamento en verdad todos los problemas que John ha causado… Aún no entiendo como mi hijo pudo tener esa conducta. Es un buen chico… Solo que, creo que está muy solo… Y quizás la culpa sea mía…- Dice la mujer, mientras el director suaviza un poco sus facciones. Pero aún así sostiene:

-Esas pequeñas bromas le han costado a la escuela mucho tiempo, que escasea por la disponibilidad de horarios señora Hataway… Pero considerando que el muchacho tiene tiempo extra, ¿por qué no enviarlo a hacer actividades extracurriculares? Tengo entendido que es bueno en deportes, que se anote como ayudante o cadete, es igual…- Le explica el hombre, bajo el gesto de comprensión de la señora Hataway… Lo piensa unos instantes, y luego sonríe…

-Quizás no sea una mala idea. Creo que John ya es algo grande, y puede asumir otras responsabilidades… Muchas gracias director Williams… Ha sido un placer…- Dice la rubia y el director le estrecha la mano…

-Robert… Por favor, llámame por mi nombre, podemos tener un trato informal… Encantado ¿señora…?...- Pregunta con cordialidad extendiendo la mano… La mujer sonríe.

-Mariett…

-Encantado Mariett…- Agrega, mientras estrechan ambas manos, en un saludo…

-Ah… Director Williams…- Advierte la mujer y el hombre niega con un gesto…- Es decir, Robert…Un último pedido… Puedo fijar esto en la cartelera de la escuela?...- Indaga mostrando un anuncio que solicita una muchacha que esté dispuesta para cuidar a un niño de siete años…

-Claro.- Responde el hombre con un gesto y la mujer sonríe…

**Fuera de la oficina…**

-Cómo resultó todo?... Otra semana limpiando los vestuarios?...- Pregunta un muchacho de pelo negro, tez muy blanca y ojos oscuros… La mujer asiente…

-Fue barato esta vez… Pero tú y yo, vamos a hablar jovencito!...- Menciona la mujer con una voz firme, pero después se acerca al chico…

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien!...- Dice abrazándolo y dándole un beso… El chico se pone de pie en el acto…

-Mamá! Podrían verte!...- Dice mirando hacia todos lados… En la puerta, una sonriente Peky, lo saluda, y se acerca a la señora Hataway… John suspira… Esta vez fue solo Peky, pero podría haber sido peor…

**Por los pasillos de la escuela**

-Estarán solo el fin de semana, y luego seguirán con la gira…- Comenta un alto y fornido Gerald…

-Suena sensacional amigos!... Quizás pueda convencer al maestro Peters de un adelanto por las pasantías fuera de la escuela…- Piensa un emocionado Eugene en los trabajos en el laboratorio, ayudando al profesor de química…

-Nos enloqueceremos y bailaremos hasta el amanecer!... Estaré acampando desde las cuatro, nadie podrá superarme y seré el primero en escuchar rugir la guitarra de Galaz… Después de eso, nos descontrolaremos y saltaremos del muelle junto con las redes de los pescadores!...- Todo se escuchaba excelente por parte de Thadeous hasta ese punto… La mayoría se mira, y Steven un sujeto corpulento y con voz grave y estruendosa opina…

-Mmmm…No estás muy pequeño como para ir adelante?...

_Duh!... Pero el sujeto l e n t o, en este caso tenía razón… Ese malandrín desquiciado nunca pegó el famoso "estirón", (al igual que tú cabeza de balón, todavía te paso por tres centímetros, jeje)…_

-No me importan lo que digan! Con mi nueva cámara captaré hasta las células de la piel de los guitarristas…!...- Exclama Thadeous (Curly), antes de tomar su mochila y pasar de largo al taller que le toca…

-Ni el loco de Curly, ni tú Eugene sobrevivirán cuando empecemos a saltar… Quedarán como insectos!...- Comenta Harold apretando su puño contra su palma… Eugene sonríe de lado…

-No importa amigos… Estoy acostumbrado al dolor, y en caso de emergencia, llevo un poco de vendaje conmigo…- Explica el colorado y la mayoría se encoje de hombros…

-Hay que estar temprano, no podemos atrasarnos… Lorenzo es sobrino del organizador del evento… Si lo convenciéramos, quizás podríamos pasar…- Susurra Sid, y todos lo miran… La idea no está nada mal…

-Si es la pandilla de torpes, Phoebe!... Qué están tramando ahora?... Planean ir a una fiestita interesante como la de la última vez…?... Si van a llevar al chico con más mala suerte de la ciudad, nadie les creerá que son de preparatoria…- _Los vi apoyados cerca de las pizarras y dije lo que pensaba… Ah por cierto, ese idiota de Bruce me tiene cansada! Quién lo denominó líder de la pandilla, para decidir quién diablos va y quién se queda?... _

Phoebe se acerca a Gerald y ambos se saludan con un gesto…

-Es el concierto en el estadio de los Gallahans este fin de semana…- Dice Stinky señalando la pizarra…- Desearía que convenciéramos a Lorenzo de poder pasar…- Suspira el muchacho, mientras todos piensan lo mismo bajando un poco la cabeza…

-Yo conozco un excelente método de persuasión…- _Afirmé con una sonrisa presumida… Fue allí donde ese bobo saltó solo y me dijo…_

-El concierto será pesado y estará repleto… A las chicas no les gusta ese tipo de música, y ahora que lo pienso, no quiero estar de niñero cuidando a una que se escabulló entre la multitud…

-Es cierto… Helga llorará cuando no pueda salir del "remolino"… Estás muy debilucha Helga… Mírenla, se quiebra en el primer intento…!...- _Nunca tuve tantas ganas de golpear a Harold y al tal Bruce!… Pero la verdad es, que soy delgada y con todo ese temita de "las poses de la danza", perdí peso, pero créeme Tarzán, mis puños siguen siendo los mismos de siempre!..._

-No solo iré a ese concierto, si no que además, conseguiré un autógrafo de Harvey Galaz!… Vámonos Phoebe! Deja esta bola de idiotas y a su jefecito, que sigan soñando con que Lorenzo les dará pase libre y gratuito a todos!...- _Me retiré con una decisión, y además_ _más empecinada que nunca!... Lo conseguiría y le demostraría a ese grupito de fracasados, que sigo siendo la misma de siempre y que el hecho de que tengamos distintas contexturas, no me impide disfrutar de un buen concierto…!_

-Tenemos que pensar en algo Phoebe… Pero en qué?... Tiene que haber alguna manera de conseguir dinero para ese concierto… Si quizás logró pedírselo a Bob mientras duerme en la mañana…- Piensa la rubia cruzándose de brazos… Luego mira a la pelinegra que tiene en frente, quien se encoge de hombros…- Qué tienes pensado tú?... Hey! La tierra llamando a la Luna!...- Exclama Helga moviendo su mano frente al rostro de la chica que tiene en frente, pero Phoebe solo niega con la cabeza…

-No puedo este fin de semana Helga… Tengo planes y ese grupo, bueno… No es uno de mis favoritos…- Se explica, notando la mueca de fastidio que dibuja Helga…

_Sí, yo ya imaginaba que brillante idea se atravesaba por la cabecita de Phoebe… Quizás saldría con ese par de copias, una vez más!..._

-Planes?... Y qué planes tienes?...

-Hay una exposición sobre cultural oriental, en el vecindario donde vive Danielle y ya había acordado con ella…

_Lo sabía!… Pero ya estaba hasta el cuello de todo ese tema de "saldré con boba y su hermana"…_

-Qué divertido!... Y después que harán?... Sabes que no me gusta que andes con ese par de arpías Phoebe!... No son de mi confianza!...

-**Suficiente Helga!... No puedo creer que continúes igual!…**

_No sabía a que se refería… Igual?... Claro que estoy igual! Soy la misma de siempre! Yo no quiero cambiar lo que está bien así como está! Y estaba aún mejor antes de que a Phoebe se le ocurriera frecuentar a cierta gente…_

-Qué?... A que te refieres?... Claro que estoy igual que siempre, sigo siendo la misma, con los mismos amigos y en misma pocilga!... La que ha cambiado eres tú! Ni siquiera te reconozco!... Últimamente es todo esas dos, y los famosos proyectos del más ridículo "noticiero escolar"!... Qué tontería!... Qué te dan por hacer eso?...

-Madura Helga!... Crece de una vez, y mira a tu alrededor…!... Todo este tiempo, pensé que éramos amigas, me alegraba por ti y siempre intenté protegerte para que no salieras lastimada… Pero siempre fue unilateral…

-La única que se preocupó por ti, y te cuidó para que otros no se abusaran, fui yo! Al menos podrías ser considerada…

_Merecía algo de crédito por el constante trabajo que hacía la "Vieja Betsy", para que Phoebe pudiera conseguir esos famosos reportajes absurdos que hacía!... Además, estar a mi lado era un sinónimo de protección! Nadie se atrevería a pasarla por encima!_

-Cómo?... Con esta constante agresión a todo el que se te acerca…?... Pisoteando y riéndote de mis planes, las cosas que hago y en las que creo?... Eso es la amistad para ti?... Siempre intenté protegerte, inclusive soportando tus constantes abusos y creyendo que algún día lo valorarías… Eres una egoísta. No dejas que nadie se te acerque, porque todo es **tú, tú y tú**!...- La pelinegra se acerca y señala a Helga, mientras camina de un lado para el otro, sin detenerse…- No quiero seguir dándole la espalda al resto del mundo sin poder tener contacto con nadie… Te sientes miserable y quieres que los demás estén igual. Estoy cansada de esconder todo lo bueno, pensando que podría herirte o inclusive disgustarte… Lo siento Helga, pero ya no somos amigas…

-**Qué?...**

_Acaso había oído bien?... Phoebe era mi amiga… La única que tenía… Siempre habíamos sido "ella y yo"… No estaba dispuesta a aceptar entrometidas… No solo era mi acompañante, era la persona en la que confiaba…_

-Así es… La amistad no es tener control sobre mi vida… Lo siento.- Dice la muchacha de rasgos orientales, retirándose al aula que le toca, mientras Helga desdibuja el gesto de sorpresa, por uno meditabundo y desanimado…

_No iba a suplicarle que se borrara toda esa porquería de la cabeza. Si no me veía como su amiga. Bien! No iba a insistir!…_

**En casa de los Pataki…**

En la sala Bob y Nick Vermicelli están observando una especie de maqueta con figuras de la ciudad y su gente, mientras conversan sobre un tema de "extensión"…

En la sala, Miriam está sentada frente a una laptop tomando café y escuchando la radio…

Helga entra y decide caminar directamente hacia su alcoba…

-**Olga… eres tú?...-**

_Una pregunta a la que estoy acostumbrada…_

-**Soy yo Miriam… Ya llegué…-** Responde la rubia mientras continúa subiendo las escaleras…

-Hola hermanita…. Cómo estuvo tu día?...- Una voz detrás de ella la hace suspirar…

-Maravilloso…- Responde Helga sin ganas de quedarse a escuchar la charla, pero sin embargo aprieta los puños al oír…

-Y linda?... Conseguiste el material?...- Pregunta una eufórica Miriam, y Olga asiente…

-En el estudio no se habla de otra cosa… Aquí están- Dice dejando una fotos sobre la mesa de la cocina, y Helga las sigue y mira de lejos…- Encontraron a Lola en una tienda cerca del departamento de Brooke Donalds… Aquí hay una foto de su nueva novia subiéndose a su auto, y aquí hay una foto de Lola la mañana que fue a buscarlo…- Explica la joven rubia de unos veintiocho… - No pudo superar la ruptura… Está loca por Brooke y no la culpo, todas lo buscan desde que obtuvo el personaje principal en la comedia…

-Perfecto! Este es un material brillante, querida!... Lo publicaré en la emisión de mañana…

-Miriam… Nick se quedará a cenar…- Anuncia Bob y la mujer se muerde los labios…

-Tengo que terminar el informe Bob… Lo publicaré mañana…- Responde y el hombre se acerca a ellas…

-Y qué se supone que voy a comer?... Frituras otra vez?… Deberías considerar la propuesta que te hice mujer, ese trabajo no te está llevando a ninguna parte!…- Reclama Bob y la mujer solo se encoje de hombros…

-Mami, papi… Yo prepararé la cena…- Concilia Olga y Bob coloca las manos en la cintura…

-Menos mal que Olga está en la casa… Sino, esto sería un caos…- Replica antes de retirarse y Miriam se sienta frente a la maquina a escribir, con algo de dudas…

_Ahí estaba, el cuadro familiar perfecto… Miriam tan entusiasmada por hablar de la vida de la gente, en su programa de televisión… Si, así es… Es un programa de chimentos de pésima calidad. Eso es lo que hacen, entrometerse en la vida de las personas porque es lo que vende, y exalta la genuina morbosidad que todos llevan adentro… Qué saben si la actriz esa lo quiere o no?... Quién puede hablar de lo que está sintiendo?... Cómo pueden animarse a afirmar que ella todavía no lo espera…?..._- Helga arroja una envoltura de chocolate y prosigue con la carta…

_Pensé mucho en lo que dijo Phoebe… Egoísta?... No estaba más lejos de todo eso, lo mucho que me había importado mi ex amiga! Quién la necesitaba?... Ash! A quién engañaba yo?... Esa sería la pregunta correcta!... Phoebe es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero perderla… Al día siguiente, cuando quise hablarle me situé en un punto que jamás había considerado… Porque a pesar de lo muy enfadada que yo estaba… Ella tenía razón._

**En la secundaria…**

-Hola Helga… Buscas algo en particular…?...- _Allí estaba Heather "vicio"… La miré colgando unos panfletos del club de informática… Qué raro!_

-No es tu problema…- Responde la rubia tomando un afiche en particular que le llama la atención:

"_Se solicita niñera, de entre quince y dieciocho años, para trabajar por las tardes…"…-_ La rubia toma el panfleto y sonríe de lado…

_Pensé que no sería tan complicado… Vamos! Un niño de siete años! Lo alimentaría hasta el cansancio y dormiría la siesta o tal vez jugaría en su habitación mientras yo miraba las luchas… No sabía a qué me estaba por enfrentar!..._

-Bien… Discúlpame por preguntar…!...- Bufa la pelinegra y toma su celular mientras se aleja…

**En la cafetería…**

-Hablaste con Lorenzo?...- Indaga Gerald mientras Sid se sienta en la mesa…

-Si, pero no son muy buenas noticias… Solo puede dejar pasar a tres de nosotros, y hay que estar temprano…- Todos abuchean con desgano…

-Cómo lo decidiremos?...- Pregunta Sid sin una definición posible…

-Qué tal Steven, Harold y yo?... Después de todo, somos los más grandes y resistiremos mejor!...- Comenta Bruce, y Gerald sonríe de lado...

-Jajaja! Buen intento Bruce! Casi funciona…- Dice cruzándose de brazos… Harold protesta apoyando la primera decisión, pero nadie acepta…

_En momentos como ese se nota a ciencia cierta quién los domina y quién no… Y también se ve lo traicioneros que son!_

-Dejémoslo, a la suerte, amigos… Arrojemos una moneda…- Propone Stinky, sacando una moneda torcida por las vías del tren…

-O quizás estén a tiempo de suplicar…- Menciona Thadeous, y todos lo observan…

-De qué hablas desquiciado?...- Pregunta Harold, pero el pelinegro solo sonríe…

-De que mi papá también tiene influencias y puede hacer entrar a todos!... Hay que estar temprano, acamparemos esta misma noche!...- Exclama y la mayoría se levanta…

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… Cuentas conmigo Curly.- Dice Gerald aceptando el acuerdo…

-Y conmigo…

-Y también yo…

-Qué tienen pensado ahora?... Saben qué sería divertido...? Jugar una puesta!...- _Una apuesta que gané… Si, ya te contaré cómo… La suerte estuvo de mi lado, una vez…_

-A qué te refieres Helga?...- Dice Stinky al ver a la rubia llegar junto a ellos…

-Si consigo el autógrafo de Galaz, tendrán que aceptarme de nuevo en el campo Gerald….- Propone, aprieta los dientes al oír las carcajadas en general…

-**Jajajaja!** Eso no sucederá…- Menciona Bruce, y la rubia sonríe de lado mirándolo con empatía…

-Y qué hay si nosotros ganamos?...- Piensa Gerald y Helga suspira…

-Eso… Qué harás tú Helga?...- Piensa Sid, y la rubia lo mira de mala manera…

-Dejarás de seguirnos a todos lados y de molestar…- Propone Bruce, y la mayoría lo apoya unánimemente…

-Es un trato, perdedor autodenominado líder!... Ya lo verán…- Se estrechan las manos mirándose en un combate visual…

_Les demostraría que mi bat en el juego se extrañaba!... Cómo quería cerrarle la boca a ese hablador de Bruce, que cree que es "mala imagen" que los acompañé una chica… Jejeje! No me conoce lo suficiente… No me iba a dar por vencida!_

-Tiene un mal sabor, eh?...- _Intenté iniciar el diálogo con Phoebe… Así que me acerqué a las fuentes de comida…_

-Si… Prefiero gelatina hoy…- Phoebe toma su postre y se dispone a caminar con su charola… Helga la sigue algo asombrada…

-Escucha Phoebe, analicé lo que dijiste sobre pasar tiempo con ese par de… Mmmm… Y bla, bla, bla… Se me ocurrió que puedes acompañarlas en la tarde y después ir conmigo en la noche…

-Helga…- La pelinegra ladea la cabeza en señal de negación…

-Igual, por el tiempo que pasarás con ellas y toda la diversión que eso implica…

-Helga…

-Olvidaré el resto de las cosas que dijiste. Seré generosa, y voy a hacer de cuenta que no oí nada… Estás muy tensa, y quizás sea producto del stress…

_Realmente quería enmendar las cosas… Ash! Pero ese par puso a Phoebe en mi contra!_

-Helga!... No se trata de lo permisiva que estés!… Lo que dije ayer, no es nuevo. Lo pienso hace tiempo…

_Detuve la marcha… No podía creer lo que oía, o mejor dicho… No quería creerlo…_

-En verdad?...

-Haces oídos sordos, pero… De verdad me conoces tanto como dices?... Una muestra así, jamás me aburriría como supones… Y qué hay de todas las veces que tuve que escucharte yo a ti?...

-…- _No supe que decir… Era todo puras habladurías, verdad?... Verdad?..._

-Qué me dices de las cosas que me gustan?... A demás de lo que comparto contigo, no sé, alguna vez te has interesado en saber si tenía algo que decir…?

-No seas ridícula hermana! Estoy harta de todo este dramatismo tuyo Phoebe! Deberías tomar clases de teatro!… Sé todo sobre ti!…

_Qué era eso?... Conocía a Phoebe como a la palma de mi mano! La conozco desde los cinco años!_

-Una pregunta simple… Acaso sabes si me gusta… Alguien?...

-Ahhh?...- Helga se encoge de hombros abriendo los ojos ampliamente…

-Olvídalo!...- Phoebe solo se retira y se sienta junto a Danielle y Catherine, las hermanas gemelas del noveno grado…

_Quizás algo de lo mucho que me había dolido todo aquello… Era mi culpa. O en realidad… La gran mayoría…_

**En la casa de la señora Hataway…**

_Busqué la dirección por todas partes… La señora esa vivía del otro lado del mapa!..._

-Hola… Qué se te ofrece?...- Pregunta una mujer de pelo rubio, ondulado y en corte carré… Helga mira la puerta de la casa y la dirección en ella…

-Hola… Mi nombre es Helga. Estoy aquí por el anuncio…- Dice mostrando el panfleto… La mujer asiente con una sonrisa…

-Pasa… Siéntete como en casa Helga. Mi nombre en Mariett, o puedes decirme Maguie…- Ambas se sientan en el sofá de la sala, y Helga mira a su alrededor… Una casa cálida y pintada en colores claros y alegres, que proporciona la muestra de un tranquilo hogar…

-**Tut!... Puedes venir por favor…!- **Grita la señora en dirección a las recámaras**-** Está mirando esas caricaturas que le gustan tanto: "Los ositos tiernos"…- Helga rueda los ojos ante el grito de la mujer…

_Qué bendición! Era como cuidar a Harold, Bruce y Steven!… Ya tenía experiencia de cómo lidiar con mamíferos de ese tipo, un niño no causaría tanto alboroto!_

-Mira, ella es Helga… Él es mi hijo Tomas… Tut, ella es Helga…- Los presenta, mientras el pequeño se acerca a Helga y le hace un gesto de "estás muerta"… La rubia abre un poco los ojos, pero los desvía por el sonido de la madre del niño…

-Qué edad tienes…?

-Quince.- Responde poco segura si esa fue muy buena idea…

-Necesito que estés en las tardes, yo trabajo y no quiero que Tut se quede solo durante el resto del día, después de volver de la escuela…

-Tengo a mis amigos… De dónde salió esta chica tan espantosa…?- Menciona el niño interrumpiendo a la mujer y Helga rueda los ojos…

_Perfecto! Un consentido! Salí de tu peor pesadilla amiguito!..._

-Es decir, que… Serán más niños…?- _Noté ese pequeño detalle sobre lo que el enano había dicho… Más mocosos? Yo esperaba uno solo, no miles! Tengo cara de qué…? De guardería?..._

-Oh! Descuida. Tut solo tiene a dos adorables amiguitos. Sus madres vendrán por ellos a las seis…

-De acuerdo…- _Me crucé de brazos… Qué remedio!_

-Te dejaré el número de mi trabajo y el de mi celular por si necesitas algo… Puedes tomar dos refrescos de la heladera y te pagaré ocho dólares la hora…

_Qué? Ocho mugrosos dólares por una hora?... Pero... Si quería ver el concierto…_

-Bien…

-Aquí está el número de la policía y de los bomberos por si se incendia algo…

-Eso no sucederá…- Responde Helga, mientras toma los papeles que la mujer le entrega…

-Eso espero… No otra vez…- Dice la señora alzando sus brazos, y Helga se espanta…

-Qué?...

-Te llamaré varias veces, para ver como está todo… Fue un placer…- Toma su chaqueta y está a punto de irse… Helga la sigue apurada…

-Espere!… Empezaré hoy?...- Indaga confundida…

-Por supuesto… Un placer Helga. Ah, y los tres tienen que hacer la tarea…. Por favor vigílalos…

-No sé si pueda quedarme hoy…

_Tres?... Cuidarlos si, pero se suponía que debía dar clase?..._

-Quince dólares la hora…- Afirma la mujer mordiéndose los labios… Helga suspira…

-Hecho.

La mujer se va haciendo un gesto de saludo y Helga cierra la puerta detrás de ella…

-Bien… Si sobreviví a una jungla de animales salvajes, persiguiendo a unos estafadores… Esto será pan comido!… - Se dice a si misma intentando guardar la calma…

-Hey! Qué creen que hacen?...- Se altera al sentir que los niños la mojan con agua desde las escaleras…

-**Jajajaja!...- **Se ríen al verla querer avanzar cubriéndose el rostro...

-**Vuelvan aquí ahora mismo… Rayos!-** Siente una avalancha de pelotas caerle encima… Corre hasta la cocina y se oculta ahí… Pero después de unos minutos, los niños la encuentran…

-**Juntarán todos esos juguetes!…- **Los persigue hasta la sala…

-**Devuélveme eso, miserable gusano!...-** Uno de ellos está colgado de la escalera, y le arrebata la gorra… Un mar de carcajadas estalla alrededor…

-**Jajajajajaja!... Tiene un moño… Lleva un moño! Jajajajajaja!...**

_No tengo paciencia y definitivamente, ya la estaba perdiendo… Intenté utilizar otro método: algo de psicología del cariño o como le digieran…_

-La señora Hataway dijo que se quedarían en casa haciendo la tarea… Si se portan bien, les daré un premio…

-**No nos interesa! Jajajajajaja!...- **_Los tres corren con rapidez,__y se ocultan en las habitaciones… Helga persigue a Tomas…_

-Dónde se metieron?... Tomas…? Niño gordo…?... Solo diente?...- Pregunta, mientras camina lentamente… Unas risas infantiles se escuchan debajo de la cama, pero cuando Helga se agacha siente un fuerte portazo detrás de ella…

_**Me encerraron! Estuve durante dos horas gritando para que los acólitos de Satán abrieran la maldita puerta!**_

-**Abran esa puerta ahora mismo!...-** Grita la rubia con fuerza y roja de la rabia… Pero no se oye nada, más que un sonido en la habitación próxima en la que están los tres con unos juegos… Helga mira alrededor y se le ocurre una idea…

_Fue una locura, pero era mi única salida Arnold! Abría la ventana y bajé en el balcón de al lado… Estaba peor que una fiera enfurecida!..._

-Te tengo…- Dice alzando a Tomas, quien patalea al ser agarrado…

-**Bájame!...**

-Hagamos un trato… Si tú me devuelves la gorra, yo no le contaré a nadie tu más oscuro y profundo secreto…- Helga lo toma de los hombros y el niño protesta…

-No me engañas ceja grande! Qué sabes sobre mi?...

_Había que admitir que el enano era listo… Pero no para poder ganarme en mi juego!_

-Que miras el programa de los "ositos tiernos" y que además mojas la cama!...

_Esa se me ocurrió de último momento, pero bien sabía yo que los niños mojan la cama a esa edad… Ejem!...-_ Helga tacha esta línea…

-No te atreverías!- Dice el niño rubio con temor… Helga se cruza de brazos…

-Eso crees?...

-Bien. Bien! Aquí está…

_Me devolvió la gorra y los otros dos volvieron a la pieza, discutiendo con el soplón que había devuelto el trofeo de guerra… Fue ahí cuando los soborné a todos por igual, y accedieron a hacer la tarea… No fui tan mala. Preparé unos emparedados…_

**Al día siguiente…**

_Puede parecer absurdo lo que hice, pero… Ir sin Phoebe a ese concierto, no me incentivaba en lo más mínimo… No sería lo mismo sin ella. Tomé mi dinero y una chaqueta e hice algo, que quizás no haría si me sintiera dentro de todos mis cabales__**!**_

-Tú?...- _Si, así era… Era la casa del inadaptado social de John Madisson… Cómo iba a saber?..._

-Ahhh?... Quién eres?...- _Me preguntó el idiota tomando un sorbo de soda… Rodé los ojos…_

_-_Helga. G. Pataki…-_ Le expliqué antes de que quisiera cerrarme la puerta en la cara…_

-Qué haces por aquí? Largo! No doy limosna…- _Me dijo, como si pensara que en realidad fui por su causa… Jajajajajaja!_

-Johnny… No seas grosero… Pasa Helga…- La saluda la señora Hataway, y la rubia asiente ingresando…

-Solo quería invitar a Tomas a la tienda por una malteada…- Explica cuando nota la cara de sorpresa de la mujer… Ese día no le tocaba ir…- Ya sabe, quiero llevarme bien con él…- Explica, mientras John abre la boca ampliamente…

-De acuerdo… Iré por él…- Acepta con una sonrisa y sube las escaleras…

-Acaso escuché bien? Llevarás a mi hermanito menor a una cita? Qué haces en mi casa?...- Le reclama el pelinegro, pero Helga le enseña el dedo medio…

-**Cierra la boca, no es contigo!...**

-Vamos…?...- Le pregunta la rubia, al ver al pequeño niño, de chaqueta y con una mueca de enojo…

-Gracias Helga…- Le dice la mujer desde la puerta con una sonrisa… La rubia la saluda…

-Descuide…

**En el centro comercial…**

-Qué hace una chica de preparatoria sin salir un sábado por la noche?...- Indaga el niño, bajando un poco su vaso… Helga suspira recostándose en su asiento…

-Es una regla o algo por el estilo…?...

-No. Pero Johnny siempre sale a algún lugar… A veces vuelve tarde…

-Decidí aliarme contigo… Si voy a tener que tolerarle en este trabajo, qué mejor que llevarme bien con el principal problema…- Dice colocando el dedo índice sobre la mesa, en son de explicación… El niño sonríe por primera vez…

-Me agradas!

-Tú a mi no!… Termina esa malteada de una vez!...- Le ordena, pero se congela al notar a quien está en la mesa contigua…

-Galaz?...- Pregunta llegando junto al hombre, y arrastrando al niño con ella…

-Ese soy yo… Dime pequeña, quieres un autógrafo…?...- _Me reía por dentro… No era real la suerte que había tenido! Galaz en persona…! Esa bola de presumidos, ya vería!..._

_-_Tienes algo…?- _Le di una servilleta, pero no llevaba una pluma conmigo… Amé a ese niño cuando extendió la mano y le entregó un crayón…_

_Al día siguiente cuando les enseñé al grupo de cabezas huecas la firma no podían creerlo! Aunque como no quise mostrar de todo el mensaje, dijeron que podía jugar en el campo, pero no como capitana… Ash!..._

_Por qué llevé a ese enano a tomar una malteada?... Bueno, porque… Tommas es un niño que está solo todo el día, y el niño obeso y el de un solo diente sol van a visitarlo pocas veces… Vi su cara de amargura cuando la mamá de uno de ellos fue a buscarlos… No me voy a volver una especie de metiche considerada como tú Arnold, pero yo sé lo que es sentirse sola… Y un niño tan pequeño todo el día solo, bueno… Rayos! Basta de explicaciones…!_

_En cuanto a Phoebe, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero hay algo que no puedo dejar de preguntarme… Quién es el baboso que le gusta?..._

_En fin… Te envío el autógrafo de Galaz, quizás ahora entiendas porqué no quise mostrarlo…_

"_Para Arnold, amigo de Helga… Richard Galaz"…_

Helga deposita la servilleta autografiada en el sobre, y cierra la carta… Suspira poniéndose de pie y colocándose la chaqueta… Sabe que es inútil, pero quiere enviar esa carta…

Llega al buzón, pero algo la detiene…

-Tenemos que hablar… No quiero que vuelvas a pisar mi casa!- Un muchacho de pelo oscuro y de ropas azules la mira de reojo… Helga enarca una ceja… Qué podría esperarse de John Madisson…?

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Huy! Jajajaja! Se imaginan a Helga cuidando a una criatura?... Cuidando a alguien?... Jajajaja!... Yo creo que no lo haría tan mal… Y no es nada menos que la casa de uno de los chicos problema de la escuela! Huy!... Jajajaja!... Quise mostrar por qué Helga usa la agresión verbal constantemente y de dónde proviene (Si, de Bob Pataki)… En fin, nos vemos! Suerte!... La canción es de Keane… Chau!_


End file.
